False Starts
by CIAChick
Summary: Another postfinale LL piece. Two steps forward, three steps back. Rory returns from Europe. Last part is posted
1. Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to ASP and the Gilmore Girls team for having such a wonderful, inspiring finale. And thanks to my girls, LegalBlonde and carrielynn for looking over this for me. **

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, if they did Luke and Lorelai would have been married long ago and had lots & lots of babies (well not really). **

**False Starts**

Lorelai wondered whether the night was ever going to end. She had been going since early that morning, getting things ready at the inn and after the exhausting rounds of family issues she was ready to collapse. After trying to comfort Rory, Lorelai gave up and pried her toward their room at the inn. But Rory had refused, croaking out that she wanted to stay home, but refused to go into her bedroom. Lorelai pulled out pajamas for her, fixed a cup of cocoa and led her daughter upstairs, accompanied by a stack of books—Rory's favorites when she was little.

From there, she practically crawled back to the inn where she still couldn't sleep. She stayed awake thinking of first Luke and then Rory. _Luke_, she thought, sitting up in bed. He was just next door she remembered. Glancing at the clock, she crept out into the hallway. Lorelai knocked softly and was surprised to see the door open. Luke looked just as surprised to see her. "Don't worry," she whispered, fearing that he would think she was rushing things. "I just wanted to talk about something."

"Of course," he said, still looking slightly stunned. He shut the door, crossing his arms defensively. "So? Changed your mind?"

"What?" Lorelai was confused for a second as to his meaning. "Oh—no. I thought you meant…well, never mind." She smiled awkwardly at him only to feel tears pricking at her eyes.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, suddenly concerned. He sank down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Rory," was all she managed to say before breaking down.

"Hey," Luke said softly. "Come on." He slipped his hand comfortably into hers.

"She had—she—Dean--" Lorelai couldn't tell him and just shook her head.

"She kissed him? What?" Lorelai shook her head again. "Oh," Luke said dully, apparently realizing the other possibility. "Rory?" He said softer, surprised. Lorelai leaned against him, her sobs a little quieter now.

"Tonight. I mean, I can't believe her! I send her home on an errand and she ends up, well, you know." Lorelai gestured with her hand toward the ceiling. Luke had to hold back a smile. "What? _What_?" She practically shrieked and he winced.

"Calm down," his impish grin was back. "It's just, I think you're embarrassed to say it in front of me."

"You didn't say it either!" She bounced back.

"You still didn't!" He egged her on. She threw up her hands.

"Sex! Sex, Luke, sex!" She shouted and then looked sheepish. Luke waited for the sound of doors opening and footsteps in the hallway. Even Lorelai looked impressed. "Wow, I'll have to thank Tom for the insulation job."

**"**Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry." Luke sank back on the couch. "Rory, wow," he said softly. "What was Dean thinking?"

"I know, I'm guessing that neither of their brains were functioning too well. They are still teenagers. Mature teenagers I thought." Lorelai sighed, frustrated. "It's just—gah—and you should have seen Rory." Her face softened as she thought of the hurt and confusion that her daughter had worn. It would probably stay with her for months.

"Well not to put it lightly, Rory's a smart kid, she'll figure it out. Plus she has a great mom to help her." His hand rested on her leg and she smiled as his thumb rubbed the inside of her knee. "And you know I think Dean's a nice kid, but Rory will find someone who treats her well."

"I'm afraid she's so hooked on him and the idea that his marriage will fall apart…" She trailed off, a sigh escaping her lips. "But you're right, Rory can find someone who will treat her fabulously."

"And if he doesn't, he can answer to me."

Lorelai laughed. "Whoa there, cowboy. Remember when you almost bit Dean's head off?" Luke glanced down, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no, I know you were protecting Rory, which was sweet." She ducked her head down to meet his lips quickly, surprised at how natural it already felt. Luke's hand slid to her hip and the other was running through her hair. She pulled away slowly and nestled her head against his shoulder. "I can go if you want to sleep--"

"So no sex tonight?" Luke teased. Lorelai almost looked appalled at his cheek and then quickly remembered herself.

"This isn't funny! I can't believe you," she swatted at him. "You're usually so serious and then when I need you to be--" He smiled up at her. He loved it when she was flustered.

"I got you to smile, didn't I?" She blushed and sank back down next to him. "But I want you to, um, stay. I mean if you want," Luke said awkwardly. Lorelai was taken aback again before he added hastily, "We can watch TV or something." She merely nodded. TV was perfect. Something mind-numbing is what she needed right now. Everything was moving a little too fast, even for her.

The next thing she knew daylight was streaming in the windows and she was barely able to move her stiff neck from Luke's shoulder. He shifted as she did and yawned. Lorelai noticed the time and let out a yelp of surprise. It was already eight, the guests were supposed to be at breakfast in fifteen minutes and she hadn't showered or changed. "Luke, I'll see you in a minute, I just--" She stopped before opening the door, she could already hear voices in the hall. Crap. Worst of all, it was Patty and Babette.

"May--" Lorelai shushed him and listened closely until their voices grew faint. Then she swung open the door, waved quickly at Luke and slipped into her room to change.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to my betas, LegalBlonde and carrielynn!**

Downstairs she found Luke serving coffee. "This looks oddly familiar," she pretended to ponder his helpfulness.

"Just helping Sookie out since her crew quit," he said when he found her staring.

"Thanks," she said, trying not to blush and turning quickly to make the rounds yet again. She had pulled up her hair and was wearing her more casual outfit—a khaki-colored skirt and a dark red shirt. Sookie tapped Lorelai on the shoulder after a minute and nodded towards the kitchen.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" She questioned as she hurriedly stirred the batter for the pancakes and watched an already full skillet on the stove.

It was an innocent question but Lorelai panicked and tried to keep her voice steady. "When?"

"Right after Kirk had his night terrors."

"Oh, I just ran home for a few things. Talked to Rory, I'll tell you about it later. I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sookie frowned, wiping her hands on a towel to give her friend a quick hug. "Is something going on between you and Luke? I heard you all talking in his room last night."

_Damn it_, Lorelai cursed herself. She'd forgotten Sookie and Jackson were right across the hall. "How—um, what did you hear?"

"Oh I wasn't paying a lot of attention, but I heard you knock on his door and ask to talk. I just wondered."

Lorelai sighed. She couldn't keep everything from her best friend, she had just been hoping it would come up during a time where they could sit down and talk about it.

"Well, I think Luke and I are dating."

Sookie almost dropped the skillet of done pancakes. "What? When?? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to! I was, Sook, don't give me that look. I just wanted to have time to talk to you about it!" Lorelai wrung her hands.

"Well, when?"

"Not really at a particular time. We went to his sister's wedding together, he asked me to a movie, he brought me flowers—ah, I guess it would be when he thought I was still dating Jason last night."

"What? You told him you weren't, right?"

"Of course!! And then, we, well, kind of kissed." Sookie poured a little too much batter onto the skillet.

"Lorelai!"

"I know, I know." She blushed.

"How was it? Good?" Sookie glanced up. "Ugh, not so good. Did he go for the tongue too soon?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai swatted at her friend. "No, it was, uh, nice." Just then, the door swung open and Luke walked in the kitchen. Sookie beamed and stared at Lorelai to gage her reaction.

"Do you have another pot? And do you have any flavored creamer? Taylor is complaining that he only likes flavored creamer in his coffee."

"Uh, no, we don't. Taylor will have to do without. Tell him we have milk, half and half, sugar, chocolate syrup." Sookie ran down the list of things as Luke grabbed a mug out of the dishwasher and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Lorelai.

She beamed. "Thanks."

"No problem," he eyed her as he exited the kitchen with a new pot.

"Oooh," Sookie squealed as he left the kitchen. "You can totally tell. The way you two look at each other!"

"Do you think it's that obvious?" Lorelai worried.

"Uh-_huh_!" Sookie crooned.

Lorelai shook her head. How was she even going to make it through the day without everyone noticing?

Lorelai excused herself from Sookie's grasp, promising to catch her up later. When she returned to the dining room, Luke eyed her and asked if she was okay. She reassured him that she was but couldn't help but notice the look Babette exchanged with Patty. Suddenly feeling like goldfish in a bowl, Lorelai headed out to the porch.

"Lorelai," Luke sounded frustrated as he followed her outside. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Rory." Lorelai clinched her teeth—that was only partially true.

"Oh. Alright, well, I'm glad you came out here. I wasn't sure how I was going to ask you what movie you want to see in front of everyone."

"Movie?" Lorelai frowned. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry!" She buried her head in her hands. "Tomorrow night, right?" Luke nodded.

"I could just come over and we could watch something if that's easier."

Lorelai sighed. "That would be great, except I don't know about Rory. Maybe we could go to Hartford and catch something?"

"Alright." Luke wondered why they had to go so far for a movie, but he wasn't going to pick a fight over it. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess." He backed off the porch, trying not to feel hurt that Lorelai barely looked at him. Maybe she was having second thoughts after last night? He hoped she was just worrying about Rory and the inn, because he knew the opening would be stressful for her. He wasn't going to bug her, she had enough on her mind.

Lorelai finally made it home, exhausted but pleased on Sunday afternoon, after the guests had raved about the inn and the test run was complete. Rory was curled up on the couch with a book as usual.

"So how are you doing? We can do some serious wallowing this week."

Rory smiled. "I've been doing some of my own. Why do you think I didn't show up at the inn all weekend? And hey, what were you saying the other night when you came in? Something about Luke and Kirk?"

"Oh!" Lorelai paused for a second, unsure about the timing but figured Rory could use a good story. "We kissed."

"Kirk kissed you?" Rory's face scrunched up.

"Ew! No," Lorelai grinned as Rory started yelling.

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod! You kissed Luke!" She shrieked as she tackle hugged her mother.

"Oof!" Lorelai laughed. "And yes, yes I did. Well he kissed me and then I kissed him but--"

"There was more than one?!" Rory squealed.

"Oh God," Lorelai covered her ears. "Please never make that sound again."

"Sorry, I just can't believe—and—wow, Mom!" Lorelai laughed at the pleased look on her daughter's face. Anything that made Rory smile was good.

"Take a breath, it'll be okay," she soothed.

"And look at you, you can't stop smiling." Lorelai hid her face in her hands but realized it was true, she couldn't.

"So you're still going to a movie with him tomorrow, right?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you--"

"Oh, mom, don't be silly! I'll be fine. I like having some time alone—not that I didn't miss you, but I was fine this weekend. I got to sort out my thoughts and this is **Luke**, Mom, you can't stand him up!"

She hugged her daughter tightly. _Thank God for you_, she thought. "If you say so. Are you going to help me pick out what to wear?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he would love you in anything. Ooh, do you have any flannel?" She followed her mom up the stairs, giggling.


	3. Part 3: The Date

**The Date **

The next evening Luke knocked on the door to Lorelai's house. Rory answered the door. She looked fine, although more shy than usual. "She's still upstairs," she practically whispered. "I'll get her if you want."

Luke nodded and took the liberty of sitting down in the kitchen. Lorelai suddenly bustled into the kitchen, her hair still in curlers. "Hey," She gasped as she opened the refrigerator and groaned. "Do you mind stopping to eat? I fell asleep and now I'm starving." Luke surveyed Lorelai's outfit—a light blue tank top and black skirt that fell just above her knees.

"Sure," he shrugged. She kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly, oddly aware of how comfortable he was around her already, like they had been doing this for years.

"Thank you, you're amazing. I'll be right back." She ran back up the stairs and Rory entered the room. Luke could tell she was going to disappear into her room so he turned and spoke to her.

"Here, these are for you." He held out the bag.

"For me?" She looked surprised, peeking inside. "Ooh, thank you, Luke. I'll eat these later."

"Save one for your mom." She smiled and nodded. "So, any plans for the evening?"

"I'm going over to Lane's in a little while I think. We challenged the guys to a video game battle of the sexes."

Luke chuckled. "When did you get into video games?"

Rory shrugged as she took a small bite of brownie. "I'm not very good. Lane and I will probably get creamed." Lorelai smiled at the two of them as she appeared, her hair bouncing in her face.

"Brownies! Mmm," she started to reach for one but Luke grabbed her hand.

"No ruining your dinner," he smirked at her.

She pouted. "Oh alright. Rory, we'll see you later?"

"Yeah, have fun!" She made eye contact with Luke as they left the room.

"So where are we going to eat?" Luke asked her. He stopped suddenly, almost running into Lorelai who had frozen on her porch. "What is it?" He said but she shushed him. He craned his neck to see what he was looking at.

"Alright," she took his hand and they walked to his truck.

"Lorelai," he said simply as they got in. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I heard something strange and I didn't want to leave Rory alone if there were prowlers around." She fought the urge to make sure Babette wasn't watching them from next door.

"Prowlers? What are we in a 1950s horror flick?" He said, irritated.

"Heeeey, good reference! I'm proud of you!" She patted him on the arm as he started the ignition and pulled out onto the road. He dropped the incident, wanting to have a nice evening for once. Going out with Nicole had always seemed a chore. They had to stretch for things to talk about since Luke didn't enjoy listening about her lawsuits and there wasn't much to say about the diner. And sports only took them so far.

Lorelai interrupted his thoughts. "Ok, I know this isn't very romantic, but there's this great taco place at the next exit. Do you mind?"

"Whatever you want." Lorelai sighed audibly and he glanced over at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're so good to me." Luke felt himself blushing under her gaze and concentrated hard on turning off at the right exit. A few minutes later they had their tacos and were romantically eating off their laps in the truck.

"We could have gotten a table." He insisted again.

"No way, this is more fun. So how have you been?" She asked awkwardly, anything to take away from the silence that was suddenly invading her ears.

"Oh, nothing new. Liz called to say they'd gotten back from their honeymoon okay."

"Where'd they go?" She questioned, licking sour cream off her fingers.

"Arizona, I think. To some spa or something," Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai nodded and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it again. "What were you going to say?"

She shook her head as she munched on her taco. He wasn't sure how anyone could make eating a messy taco look sexy, but Lorelai could. She licked her lips. _Yeah, he was sweating_. "It's just something she said to me at the wedding. I think I just got it."

"So?"

"When I went to help her with her dress she said something about how I would make a great wife someday and a great sister-in-law to a very lucky girl." She looked at Luke. "I think she was hinting at something, don't you?" Luke didn't say anything for a second. Lorelai almost choked on her taco. "Oh, no! Not that I'm—I mean that's—we just started--"

"No, it's fine, I'm just a little surprised. She said that to you?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah and she was always talking about good guys and how you were so great and," she laughed at Luke's face. "Don't be embarrassed, she just wants you to be happy."

Luke agreed. "Yeah and I hope you don't mind, but I told her we were going to the movies." He added awkwardly.

"Aww, really? I don't mind at all. What did she say?"

"She said she hoped everything worked out." Luke watched Lorelai smile and go back to her food. They were both quiet for a minute. Luke caught Lorelai's chin and kissed her. She tasted like diet coke and taco and maybe a hint of flavored lip gloss. She smiled shyly as they broke apart and wiped her hands on her napkin. "You ready?" Luke asked and she just nodded. They drove down the highway a little farther to Hartford. "We're going to the theater by the mall, right?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to let me pick the movie? I already picked where to eat."

"I don't mind." Luke hummed as they pulled into the parking lot. Lorelai got out of the truck, rubbing her arms in the cool air. "Hey, hold on." He pulled out his fishing jacket from behind the seat. Lorelai laughed. "You're cold, take it."

"Luke, it's your fishing jacket."

"It's clean." He said defensively.

"Oh! I'm sure it is, I just meant--I wasn't sure I was allowed to touch it." She folded it over her arms, still hugging herself. Luke locked the truck and taking her hand they walked toward the box office where they got two tickets for _Coffee and Cigarettes_.

They were in line to get their tickets torn when Lorelai suddenly whipped back around to face Luke and whispered, "Don't look now, but Dean and Lindsey are over by the concessions." Of course Luke's gaze immediately snapped to the line for popcorn behind them. "Don't look," Lorelai gritted her teeth, grabbing his shoulder so he would look down at her. But they made it to their theater safely, where Lorelai wrapped herself in Luke's jacket, giggling because the sleeves were so long. As the theater darkened and the previews started, she snuggled closer, her hand in his, the jacket smelling strongly of his cologne. Part of her brain screamed, _Wait a minute, this is Luke _and the other part said _This is **Luke**_.


	4. Part 4

Previously in Part 3: The Date

_Lorelai__ got out of the truck, rubbing her arms in the cool air. "Hey, hold on." He pulled out his fishing jacket from behind the seat. Lorelai laughed. "You're cold, take it." _

_"Luke, it's your fishing jacket."_

_"It's clean." He said defensively._

_"Oh! I'm sure it is, I just meant--I wasn't sure I was allowed to touch it." She folded it over her arms, still hugging herself._

**Part 4**

Lorelai crept back into the house around midnight, not sure if Rory would even be back yet. She and Luke had stopped for ice cream (and coffee for her) on the way back and now she was wired.

"Mom?" Rory's voice floated out from her room as Lorelai slammed her toe into the bottom step.

"Ow! Uh, yeah?"

Rory appeared behind her and flicked on the lights. "So, how was it?" She crossed to the couch and sat down, patiently waiting for all the details. Lorelai had been afraid of this. Why did it feel so weird to talk about Luke in front of Rory? She shouldn't be embarrassed; she _wasn't_ embarrassed.

"It was really nice," she said calmly. Rory's smile grew wider and wider as she listened to her mom talk about her evening. She could tell this was something special, she hadn't seen her mom this happy in quite awhile.

"Oh, I almost forgot! When we were leaving, Babette was on her porch and I didn't want her to see us so I made up some dumb excuse about prowlers."

"Prowlers? Whaaat?" Rory giggled.

"Yeah, I don't think Luke bought it either."

"Mom, you can't be embarrassed about this. You're happy, why are you hiding it from people? Plus, I'm sure Babette saw his truck over here and there are probably rumors all over Stars Hollow."

"But he could have just been over here fixing something! That's not fair," she whined, knowing she sounded exactly like a five-year-old.

"Mom," Rory said warningly. "You better not screw this up. Like I said before, this is a delicate situation here. If you and Luke fight, well, I think you know--" She broke off. "Want a brownie?"

Lorelai shook her head. "We stopped for ice cream on the way back." Rory looked amazed and Lorelai beamed. "He spoils you."

"Yeah, he really does. It's nice." Lorelai sank back in the chair as Rory regaled her with stories of her evening playing video games. But she realized Rory was right. They _had_ crossed a line. What if something went wrong? Their friendship wouldn't just go back to normal. It would be awkward and awful and—Lorelai didn't want to think about it. She turned on some music as she got ready for bed, remembering instead the smell of his jacket and his hand on hers.

Lorelai stared at her freshly painted toenails and tried to ignore the emptiness of the house closing in around her. _My daughter left for __Europe__ today. My best friend is gone for the summer._ Glancing at the clock, she hoped it was close enough to a meal time to venture down to the diner. Thankfully it was and she grabbed her purse and keys and flew out the door, anxious to get away from the heavy silence.

Walking to the diner, she realized she could count on one hand the number of times she had been to Luke's that week. Had she unconsciously been avoiding him? She shook it off, convincing herself she was just busy with the inn. But Rory's words still echoed in her head: _You can't just date Luke. When you're with Luke, you are with Luke. And if it doesn't work out, it will be really bad for both of us. I mean, how do you feel about this? Do you want to be dating Luke?_

As she opened the door to the diner, Lorelai realized her hands were sweaty. _Stop that_, she thought. Luke frowned at her. "Hey, what's up?"

She let out a deep breath, relieved at the realization that not much had changed in their relationship. He was still there for her when she needed it, just in a slightly different way. She had freaked out over nothing. "I'm just worn out. Rory left this afternoon, I've been running around all week checking on her and making sure the inn is still on schedule." She glanced behind her but the diner wasn't very full. "And I haven't gotten to see you at all." She paused for a moment. "I need you right now," she whispered, leaning forward and capturing his wrist for a second.

Luke studied her for a minute and then nodded. "I'll be there."

"Tonight? I'm going home after this." Lorelai saw the unspoken agreement in his eyes and smiled, sipping her coffee.

As soon as Lorelai walked back in her door, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he said.

"I just saw you ten minutes ago."

"I know, I was just calling to check on you. I'm closing early; I should be there in a minute. Are you sure you want me-"

"Don't even finish that question. I'm sitting here in a house all by myself. How can you not come over?"

"Point taken. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Lorelai bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh please tell me you didn't just say that? Where did you get that from?"

Luke groaned. "Stupid Patty has been going around all week saying that, it's her new thing."

"I didn't know you were so susceptible to trends, Mr. Danes." Lorelai laughed.

"Do you still want me to come over?" He threatened.

"I'll be quiet now."

"I don't think you've ever been quiet in your life, Lorelai."

"Have too!" She pouted.

Luke chuckled. "Bye."

"See you." Lorelai had wandered down the hall and found herself standing at the door of Rory's room. She sighed. It hadn't been open since that night. Rory had slept in her bed until she left for Europe. She opened the door and walked into the darkened room. She ran her hand over the books on Rory's bookshelf, stopping in front of the Yale board. Lorelai felt the familiar tightening in her throat and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She slammed her hand on the wall, falling onto the bed where Luke found her a few minutes later, sobbing.

"Lorelai, ah geez." He sank down on the bed, paralyzed for a second. He placed his hand slowly on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch. "Lorelai, come on."

"No," she sniffled. "I'm sorry, I can't—you shouldn't have come."

"Lorelai, tell me what's wrong. Is it Rory?" Luke frowned.

Lorelai couldn't even manage to nod. He sat there silently waiting for her to recover. "Luke, I know I asked you to come, but you shouldn't be here," she finally said. She could see him shaking his head so she tried again, "I want—I need some time. You should go."

"I can't do that."

"Well why the hell not? It's easy, just move your body off the bed, shuffle your feet and open the door. Simple!" As she spoke, she got up off the bed and started to move towards the door herself, but Luke grabbed her wrist. "Luke," she sighed. "Let go of me. It hasn't been a good week. I just want to go upstairs and go to bed."

"Lorelai, why are you acting like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not! I realize I know you pretty well, Lorelai, but I'm not a mind reader!" Her face softened for a second and he thought maybe she was going to cave, but instead she swung around and stomped up the stairs. "I'm not leaving!" Luke called after her.

"Fine! Don't expect me to cook you breakfast in the morning!" She replied, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Again, she collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change before crying herself to sleep.

Luke tried to fall asleep on the couch but had no luck, he kept waking up every hour or so, thinking he heard Lorelai's footsteps on the stairs or her voice in his ear, but whenever he jumped awake, the room was empty. At 4:30 he gave up. He wandered into the kitchen and wrote Lorelai a note: _Meet me at the diner tonight at __6:30__. No excuses or I'll come find you. We need to talk. Have a good day, Luke._

After she had stumbled down the stairs and noticed the empty couch, she found the note in the kitchen by the coffee maker. Lorelai smiled sadly and slipped the paper into her jacket pocket as she headed out the door. _Damn you, Luke Danes. _


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was on vacation. Thank you so much for reading and for your comments! **

Last time..._"Luke," she sighed. "Let go of me. It hasn't been a good week. I just want to go upstairs and go to bed."  
  
"Lorelai, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No, it's not! I realize I know you pretty well, Lorelai, but I'm not a mind reader!" Her face softened for a second and he thought maybe she was going to cave, but instead she swung around and stomped up the stairs. "I'm not leaving!" Luke called after her._

"Something's wrong with me, Sook."

"Oh no, hon. Feeling bad? You look a little peaky."

Lorelai shook her night, sitting down at the counter across from her best friend. "I don't mean physically. So I have this great man who's been pining after me for years, I mean, according to you and everyone else in the town. And then when he finally comes over I start freaking out. He was just trying to help and now I'm having all these doubts, and oh God, what is **_wrong_** with me? Why do I feel like I have to run away all the time?"

"You've been alone for so long." Sookie said quietly, squeezing Lorelai's shoulder. "I mean not alone, but you've been independent. It's just been you and Rory. But Luke is so sweet. You know that. And he cares about you so much, you just have to let him in. It'll turn out fine, I promise."

"God, you make so much sense. You know I hate you for that?"

"I know, that's what I'm here for." Sookie handed Lorelai a cookie to munch on. "So are you going to see him anytime soon?"

"Tonight," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "I was so awful last night." She put her head in her hands.

"He'll understand."

"I know, that's just the thing. He doesn't let me get away with acting like a child," she smiled in spite of herself and Sookie giggled.

"I think he's just what you need."

Lorelai nodded sadly. _Then why am I so scared?_ She asked herself as she slipped out into the lobby of the inn.

When Lorelai returned home, Luke was sitting on her porch steps.

"I came to see if you were okay or if you wanted to yell at me some more." Lorleai cringed.

"I have a lot on my mind; I didn't mean to take it out on you. You don't deserve that."

"Maybe I should let you work out whatever you need before we—if we're--" Lorelai felt a pang in her chest at the thought of losing Luke. She had messed this up and now she had to fix it.

She dropped down beside him and shook her head. "No, I was wrong last night. The thing is, I do need you. Now more than ever," she sighed and wondered if Luke knew how much she trusted him. "I tend to run away from things a lot—my parents, situations I'm not comfortable in, love. I'm afraid Rory is the same way. I need to not run away from this—from the inn, from not being able to help my daughter be happy, and from you," she choked out.

"You can't run away from everything Lorelai, one day you're going to end up running away from something you really want."

Lorelai sighed in exasperation. "I know that. But I'm scared Luke. I'm more scared now than—Rory said something to me about how I couldn't mess this up because it was you. And I can't lose you, Luke. You're my friend, my repairman, my coffee man, burger boy--"

"And you don't think I'm scared about this? But what if we don't try? How do you know?"

"How do _you_ know? Luke, we could ruin this!" She gestured to them and hit his chest.

"Because I've seen you mess up, Lorelai. That's how I know. And I know how I feel about you, okay? The flowers, the movies I don't do that for a lot of people! And you'd just give up on all that because you're scared, because you're not sure?" Luke stopped to catch his breath for a minute and was then suddenly all too aware of Lorelai's tear stained in front of him. "Oh God, Lorelai, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's my—its okay." Luke hugged her close, her tears soaking the collar of his shirt.

"I've messed up too, Lorelai. But I think this is what I need. I at least want to try, alright?" He pulled back to look at her and she tried to smile up at him.

"Me too, I'm sorry, I do want to work through this and--" Luke cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. He wiped her eyes with his thumb.

Lorelai whispered, "If Babette catches us necking on the porch we'll never heard the end of it."

Luke groaned. "Necking? Is that like parking?"

Lorelai led him inside. "Hmm, I think it has a slightly different connotation." She wandered over to the fridge, which of course held miscellaneous items not fit for human consumption. "Why do I bother?" She turned back to Luke. "Hey, it's early. Did you close up already?" _People might get suspicious_, she thought. _The last thing I need is for this to get broadcasted all over town. _

"No, Cesar's closing up for me. And don't worry, I'm being extra careful about our situation."

"Our situation?" Lorelai mocked confusion.

"You know—that we're," he sighed in frustration. "That you're my girlfriend."

Lorelai smiled so big she thought her cheeks would fall off. "You are the cutest thing."

"I am _not_ cute," Luke huffed. Lorelai pulled him towards her and gave him a long kiss. "Ok, maybe I could be." He grinned, bending down to kiss her again, her body pressed into his.

"Thank you," she said quietly as they broke apart. "I appreciate you trying to be discrete. I don't need everyone in town asking me about you. Not that I'm embarrassed," she covered quickly. "But I've had to dodge questions about Rory for about a week and it's already driving me nuts."

"You're already nuts." Luke responded without blinking.

"You know what I mean," she smirked. "So are you going to be a nice boyfriend and take me to eat or are we going to stand five inches apart in the kitchen that has no food?"

Luke stepped toward her for another kiss. "Well the kitchen is tempting, but I know you're cranky without food."

"You're such a good provider," Lorelai sighed as they left by the back door. She then noticed the absence of Luke's truck. "Wow, you really are being discrete. Did you hide it around the block or something? I always thought that was kind of obvious in spy movies when people park outside in a big van to bug your house or whatever. Wouldn't you notice?"

"Excuse me, Inspector Closeau, but no, my truck's at the diner. I walked."

Lorelai shrugged. "Oh alright, I'll drive then."

"God help us all." Luke climbed in beside her and buckled his seat belt tightly.


	6. Part 6: Wonder Woman Wears Flannel

**A/N: I know it's hard to keep up with all the GG post-finale fics going around but thanks to my readers and the girls over at TWoP. **

Previously _False Starts_: Part 5

_"No, Cesar's closing up for me. And don't worry, I'm being extra careful about our situation."_

_"Our situation?"__ Lorelai mocked confusion. _

_"You know—that we're," he sighed in frustration. "That you're my girlfriend."_

_Lorelai__ smiled so big she thought her cheeks would fall off. "You are the cutest thing."_

_"I am not cute," Luke huffed. Lorelai pulled him towards her and gave him a long kiss. "Ok, maybe I could be." He grinned, bending down to kiss her again, her body pressed into his. _

Part 6: Wonder Woman Wears Flannel

They sat on the porch together, sipping wine out of plastic cups. Luke had picked up a bottle at the store. _You really need to learn how to buy groceries_, he had told her. _I do! _She had protested._ Something besides marshmallows and peanut butter_, he rolled his eyes.

Lorelai shifted towards him. "Last night, I couldn't fall asleep so I lay there thinking about well, everything. And I don't think I was just upset because Rory was gone or about what she did. I think I was upset because I finally realized I'm alone," Lorelai sighed. She had thought all night about what she was going to say to Luke, what she needed to figure out about their relationship. She was scared—she wasn't sure he knew that and she wasn't sure she could make him understand why.

"You don't have to be," Luke touched her hand and she wrapped his fingers in hers.

"I know. I don't. And it definitely would be nice to not come home to an empty house all the time." Lorelai breathed and took a sip of wine. "But--"

Luke frowned and his fingers slipped out of her grip. "This isn't what you had in mind?"

Lorelai looked at him. "I didn't say that, that's not what—just listen for a minute, okay?" She paused, looking out at the chuppah in the trees. "I've never really let anyone into my life, Luke. With Rory around, it was so easy to—to make excuses. She was getting too attached, he wasn't father material, but really that was just to hide it." Luke touched her shoulder. "_I_ was the one that didn't want to get attached. I didn't want to get hurt." She shrugged, turning to Luke with tears in her eyes. "But I still did."

"Lorelai, I--"

"Can I finish?" Luke grew silent again. "I think, I want to—this is different. I'm going to try." She exhaled. "Ok, speak," she turned to Luke.

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her to him.

"It's not going to be fun or easy," Lorelai reminded him. He just nodded. "And I'm doing this on my _own_, not because people are always telling or hinting how good we would be together or how I need to stop being Wonder Woman."

Luke chuckled. "Alright, Wonder Woman." Lorelai hit his arm but leaned in to kiss him at the same time. "And hey, you are amazing. I've practically watched you raise Rory," he said, stroking her hair. "I don't think I need to tell you that you did a wonderful job."

"Really?" Lorelai looked up at him. "Because sometimes I wonder about the examples I set and--"

"Lorelai," Luke sighed. Lorelai continued to stare up at him, amazed at the feelings swirling inside of her. The way Luke said her name, exasperated but tender gave her the chills. She nestled against him and closed her eyes.

Lorelai called Luke late one night.

"It's done," she breathed.

"The inn?"

"It's open. It's actually open. And we have guests."

"That's wonderful."

"We couldn't have done it without you," her voice softened. "_I_ couldn't have. Thank you, Luke."

"Really, it's no problem, Lorelai."

"Are you at your apartment?"

"Where else?"

"Will you let me in? I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Of course." Luke switched off the baseball game he was watching and went downstairs to wait for Lorelai. He couldn't believe it had been over two weeks since he had kissed her on the porch of the inn. Or that so much had happened in between now and when he had taken her on their first date. But everything seemed hurried when you knew Lorelai Gilmore.

A rapping on the glass startled him out of his thoughts and he opened the door for her. Bustling in, she was all caffeine and adrenaline. "We did it!" She cried, practically jumping in his arms. "I wanted to see you—to celebrate. Got any beer?"

"Upstairs." Luke nodded towards the door that led up to his apartment. Lorelai swallowed. She hadn't been up there since—well, not since she and Luke had become an "item."

As soon as they stepped inside, Lorelai's eye was drawn to his bed. _Dirty!_ She noticed with disappointment that it was still a single.

"Glad you take my advice," Lorelai said as Luke handed her a beer.

"What are you talking about?" Luke frowned.

"The bed, Luke." She went over and flopped down on it. _Oh God,_ she thought, _what am I doing? I'm sitting on Luke's inappropriately small bed right in front of him. The beer must have gone to my head fast._ __

"I don't have room for a full size one, you know that."

She squished her face up, looking as if she had just eaten something healthy. "I have to disagree."

"I've never needed one," Luke tried again.

"Ok, not going there. But I know for a fact that yes, you have."

"Whatever." Luke sank back into his chair, flipping on the TV again.

"I'm not trying to imply or force anything on you," Lorelai said softly, walking towards him. "But if I'm adjusting--"

"I'll think about it." Luke interrupted, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Thank you," Lorelai perched on the arm of his chair. He wrapped an arm quickly around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Luke!" She threw her head back and laughed. Luke didn't think he had ever seen anything more gorgeous. He found his lips meeting hers. "Mmm," she melted against him, her arm going around his neck, her right hand firm on his chest.

"You're very conniving, you know that?" He asked as they broke apart.

A sly grin spread across her face. "All women are, Luke, think about it." She punctuated each word in her next sentence with a kiss. "But. Yes. I. Am." Luke was ready for the last one, pulling Lorelai so close to him that their weight made the footrest on the chair pop out and sent them flying back. "And maybe a better chair," Lorelai's breath was hot on his neck.

Her fingers found the buttons on his shirt as his hands ran over the slope of her stomach. He wrapped his arm around Lorelai's legs and back and lifted her, carrying her to the bed. Lorelai gasped, her teeth nipping at his lip as she struggled to pull the t-shirt from his pants. Luke tugged on his zipper, but Lorelai's hands covered his, unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans. Lorelai stood halfway, letting her own skirt fall to the floor. Luke pulled her to him, her leg wrapping around his own as she pulled him back onto the bed. He kissed her neck, allowing her scent to overwhelm him. Her hands were everywhere, on his back, in his hair, fingering his boxers. He broke away for a second, "Lorelai?"

"I'm covered." And the relief that went through him was the last coherent thought he had before letting out the years worth of pent up attraction.

An hour later he held Lorelai when suddenly a thought caused his breath to catch in his throat: _We can't go back. We crossed the line_. Luke had thought about what it would be like, but he had never imagined feeling so blissful and then having it whisked away as a wave of panic took over. He tried to regain his composure in case Lorelai awoke but he was safe, she was out. He studied her face in the soft glow from the television. Beautiful—a face that was so full of life—her eyes could throw daggers or light up a room. She had bared her soul, her fears about relationships and now he was having second doubts? This was not the way it was supposed to go.

As the hour crept closer to seven, Luke slid out of bed, pulling on different clothes. Lorelai stirred as the sunlight fell across the bed. She was dreaming about Luke, how safe she felt and woke up in a panic not feeling him beside her. Her eyes calmed as she saw him in his chair, dressed. She pulled up the covers, feeling very naked. "What are you doing over there?" She asked.

"Thinking."

"Uh oh," she said, letting her head flop back on the pillow. She couldn't seem to stop grinning. "So I was wrong last night."

"About what?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"About your bed. It's a good bed." She patted it. "It's small but that makes it cozy," she teased. He didn't smile back, he barely reacted. "Luke?" She put hand to her face. "Is it hot all of a sudden?" He still didn't move. Lorelai recognized that look—the one of sheer terror after going too far. "Luke!" He finally looked up at her. "God damn it, don't do this! You're supposed to be the sane one here. You're supposed to tell me that everything will be fine and that things can't always be easy--" As she spoke, she pulled on his shirt from the night before and perched on the arm of his chair again. "Hey," she touched his hand softly. Luke laced his fingers through hers. Only then did she notice the tears in his eyes. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. "Oh Luke," she breathed, cupping his face. "I'm here. What's—what's wrong?" She choked out.

"Don't," he swallowed, starting over again. "You have to promise—you can't leave." He ran a hand through one of her limp curls. "I don't think I—everyone seems to--"

"I won't." She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Promise?" Luke's voice sounded so small and fragile. It was tearing her apart seeing him so vulnerable. Tears clouded her eyes.

"I promise," she nodded, kissing him on the cheek. Luke's hand squeezed her shoulder and she smiled slowly. "Hey, I think I look pretty good in flannel," she teased.

"Yeah, you do." Luke admitted as he pulled her towards him for a kiss.

She groaned as they broke apart. "I don't want to go to work."

"I'm already late." He replied, getting up from the chair.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai called. He turned back to look at her. Lorelai hesitated. "I—Have a good day."

Luke nodded. "Oh, you too. And keep the shirt." Lorelai laughed. Luke shook his head as he shut the door behind him, heading down to open the diner. He wasn't sure what Lorelai was going to say, but it certainly wasn't that.


	7. Part 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Keep those reviews coming. And as always, a special thanks to my beta carrielynn.**

Previously in False Starts, Part 6:

_"Luke!" He finally looked up at her. "God damn it, don't do this! You're supposed to be the sane one here. You're supposed to tell me that everything will be fine and that things can't always be easy--" As she spoke, she pulled on his shirt from the night before and perched on the arm of his chair again. "Hey," she touched his hand softly. Luke laced his fingers through hers. Only then did she notice the tears in his eyes. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. "Oh Luke," she breathed, cupping his face. "I'm here. What's—what's wrong?" She choked out._

_"Don't," he swallowed, starting over again. "You have to promise—you can't leave." He ran a hand through one of her limp curls. "I don't think I—everyone seems to--"_

_"I won't." She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder. _

_"Promise?"__ Luke's voice sounded so small and fragile. It was tearing her apart seeing him so vulnerable. Tears clouded her eyes. _

_"I promise," she nodded, kissing him on the cheek. Luke's hand squeezed her shoulder and she smiled slowly. "Hey, I think I look pretty good in flannel," she teased. _

**Part 7**

"Wow, you're back already." Luke looked surprised as Lorelai returned to the diner for lunch.

"Don't act so surprised. I'll be back to my regular schedule." She leaned over the counter. "Plus I wanted to check and see how you were feeling."

Luke smiled to himself. "Better thanks." He excused himself to clear off a couple tables, before returning to take Lorelai's order.

"Cheeseburger please!" She lowered her voice, "And um, when can Luke Danes go out again?"

"Tonight?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

When he returned with her food, she slid a napkin across the counter: _Where does Luke like to go? Or do? _He had to stifle a laugh but scribbled down: _Doesn't matter if I'm with you. _Lorelai looked at it for a long time, blush creeping into her cheeks. When he wasn't looking, she folded the napkin and put it in her purse.

Luke showed up at Lorelai's after the diner closed, not sure what to expect. He didn't think she would have dinner on the table or anything. Actually, he'd be horrified if she did; it was Lorelai after all.

"Hey you," she said, flinging open the door.

"Hey," he replied, stepping inside.

"Come in, come in. Since you didn't give me many clues I rented some DVDs. But I think you'll like them." She passed him one and his mouth fell open.

"Lorelai! Where did you get these?" He stared down at the Outer Limits DVD in his hand. "And you remembered?"

Lorelai nodded, almost embarrassed. "I looked for Star Trek but could only find the newer ones."

He sank down onto the couch. "No! This is great. It's plenty." He pulled her towards him.

"Hey," she broke apart, a frown on her face. "Are you really okay?"

"I think I am." He stroked her knee with his thumb. "I just--" He didn't really want to talk about it.

"It's okay," Lorelai whispered. "I understand." She kissed him again. His fingers grazed Lorelai's hip and she let out a soft moan. "You are good, Luke Danes. I don't know if I told you that last night," she winked at him.

He chuckled. "Oh, I think you did."

"Oh and when the hell did you get that tattoo? I meant to ask last night but I was a little preoccupied."

Luke laughed again as Lorelai tried to peek under his shirt. "Oh geez, after high school I think. After my dad--" He broke off.

"Luke I'm so sorry," Lorelai said, her face full of concern.

"He was really a good guy."

"I'm sure he was. What about your mom?"

"I don't remember as much about her. I was only seven when she went into the hospital." Lorelai laced his fingers with his.

"I'm sure they're together."

"Yeah," Luke looked up at her. "They're happy, I know."

They fell quiet as they made their way through several episodes of _The Outer Limits_, Lorelai resting her head on Luke's stomach, her feet flung over the arm of the couch. As they started another episode, Lorelai tried to stifle a yawn. "Tired?" Luke chuckled.

"I think I may be sci-fied out for the evening. But it was fun. Very entertaining to say the least." She reluctantly got up to turn off the DVD player and Luke stood to stretch.

"Well, um, thanks for tonight."

Lorelai beamed. "We've still got half a season to go, buddy." They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Lorelai spoke up again. "Do you, uh, want to stay? I mean, if you need to go, that's fine. I don't want to--"

"No, that'd be nice." Luke smiled.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai looked slightly surprised. "I'm not sure I have anything for you to sleep in, I can't really see you in rubber ducky pajamas." Luke chuckled as he followed Lorelai up the stairs.

When Luke got up to leave the next morning, Lorelai woke up and watched him as he slipped back into his shirt from the night before. "Hey," she finally said.

He looked towards her, surprised. "You're awake early."

"It's surprising how fast I get used to your arm around my waist, mister." Luke smiled and sank onto the edge of the bed.

"I'll start the coffee?"

"You're good," she said, capturing his lips with hers before Luke tied his shoes and with a wave and smile, crept downstairs. Lorelai sighed, a light, happy sigh as her brain swam with pleasure.

Since their relationship was still new and fragile, they both tried not to let on that they had been spending time together outside of the diner. They stuck to their usual routine, although Luke sometimes slipped away early and Lorelai still came in every day for one, if not two or three of her meals.

"Heard from Rory any?" Lorelai shook her head.

"I'm getting better about it. I mean what am I going to do in a few years when she's out being Christiane Amanpour?"

"Who?"

"A foreign correspondent," Lorelai sighed.

"You'll manage, I know it." He winked at her as he wiped down the counter. "So, I uh, heard from Jess."

"Oh really?" Lorelai felt a tinge of jealousy that Luke was talking to his nephew more than she was talking to her own daughter.

"Well, he got his GED this spring."

"Wow!" Lorelai sounded genuinely impressed.

"I know. He's actually taking a couple of summer school courses and even better, he's enrolling in the fall." Luke looked proud, a tint creeping into his cheeks.

"Luke, no way! That's amazing!" She beamed at him. "It's because of you." Luke shook his head. Lorelai caught his wrist, "Yes, it is."

"Nah, this was his decision." Luke shook his head. "He's moving to a new place tomorrow actually." He cleared his throat and leaned toward her. "I know you don't get along too well with him but it would be great if you could help. It's short notice so if you can't--"

"No, that's fine. I have no problem with it." She waved it off. She wanted to do something for him. He had been so good to her the past few weeks, heck, the past few years and he deserved something in return. She could be civil to Jess for a few hours and it wouldn't kill her.

"Really?" Luke looked shocked.

"If it will help you, of course." She patted his arm.

"Ok," Luke nodded.

"Ok," Lorelai smiled and with a bounce of hair, she was out the door and off to the inn.

Luke called her later that night. "You're going to kill me."

"Oh I doubt that, you're handy to have around."

"Cesar and Lane can't work in the afternoon tomorrow, so I'm going to have to stay and work the shift by myself. If you would do me a huge, huge favor, could you go ahead and help Jess with some stuff and I'll be there around six? I know you don't get along too well, but this is important to him and I hate that--"

"Luke, it's fine. I think we can manage for a couple hours."

"I really appreciate it, Lorelai. I'll call Jess and tell him to expect you. His place now is not much to look at at all, so be careful." He gave her the address and thanked her again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not promising that your nephew will be alive when you get there, but I'll try."

Luke chuckled. "That's all I ask. I'll see you there tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She found herself kind of sad that she wasn't going to get to spend as much time with Luke as she thought. She had been all set on leaving early for work to ride with him to New York. Now she would be driving by herself, something she hated to do. With a sigh, she decided to try and get some sleep, because the next day was sure to be a long one.


	8. Part 8

**A/N: No one would be able to find such a great parking spot in New York like Luke does, but it was just easier that way. Jess is most definitely not mine, but ASP's. (As are Luke and Lorelai.)**

Previously in False Starts:

_Luke called her later that night. "You're going to kill me."_

_ "Oh I doubt that, you're handy to have around."_

_ "Cesar and Lane can't work in the afternoon tomorrow, so I'm going to have to stay and work the shift by myself. If you would do me a huge, huge favor, could you go ahead and help Jess with some stuff and I'll be there around six? I know you don't get along too well, but this is important to him and I hate that--"_

_ "Luke, it's fine. I think we can manage for a couple hours."_

_ "I really appreciate it, Lorelai. I'll call Jess and tell him to expect you. His place now is not much to look at at all, so be careful." He gave her the address and thanked her again. _

_ "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not promising that your nephew will be alive when you get there, but I'll try."_

**Part 8**

"Lorelai please come out to the desk. Some woman is asking for you." Michel stuck his head in the kitchen's door.

"Is it Ms. Appel again? I was afraid to leave last night because she'd track me down at home." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No, no, just come out here. I have other things to do then wait on your friends."

"My friends?" Lorelai frowned at Sookie. "I don't—who would be here?" Answering her own question, Lorelai wound her way to the front desk. "Oh my gosh, Rachel?"

Rachel looked essentially the same as she had years earlier. She held her camera in her hand and wore her usual outfit of an earth tone shirt and khaki pants. Lorelai couldn't help but feel a bit of the jealousy she had the day Rachel returned to Stars Hollow. But she reminded herself that Rachel had always been nice and was in fact, the person who had showed Lorelai the inn. "Surprise!" She said shyly. "I heard that the old inn had reopened, I was hoping you were behind it."

"Yeah! We just opened a week or so ago. It's been a madhouse around here. Anyways, what are you doing around? The last I heard you were off exploring the country again."

"I've been in Colorado for awhile with my fiancée." The glint of her ring finally caught Lorelai's eye.

"Oh, wow, you're engaged!" Lorelai remembered how Rachel had confided in her that she wanted to settle down soon. _I guess if not with Luke, than with someone else,_ she thought.

"Yeah, it's been about a year. He has some property up in Maine so we were there recently and I heard from some people still in the area that I needed to come see the new inn! It looks fabulous; you've obviously put a lot of work into it."

Lorelai exhaled loudly. "Sometimes I thought it would never get done, but I'm so glad it did. It's the most amazing thing."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically and admired the walls. "Hey, how's Luke by the way?" _The inevitable question_, Lorelai thought.

"Oh, he's fine. Great." Lorelai said quickly.

"I heard his sister just got married recently."

"Yeah, she did. It was a really nice wedding. Gorgeous."

"I didn't know you were friends with Liz." _Oops._

"Well, I'm not really. Her son dated my daughter and I met her a couple times when she was in town. Luke asked me to go with him so that's how I--"

"Really?" Rachel looked very pleased. "Are you two?" She trailed off and Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're dating." Lorelai felt herself blush.

"Lorelai, that's wonderful! Really, I'm so happy for you two." Rachel's face positively glowed. "I hate to say this now, but one of the reasons I left before was because it was obvious Luke had feelings for you."

Lorelai couldn't breathe for a second. "Really?" She squished her face up in confusion. _That long?_ "Um, you want to go sit out on the porch or something?"

"Oh, sure." Rachel followed her outside. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just Luke is such a nice guy, I want him to be happy. And you were always so nice to me when I was here. And I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for running me off. You're not. It wasn't working out anyways. I'm much happier now and I hope you are too."

"Luke is a really sweet guy." Rachel nodded, smiling. "I just feel kind of silly finding out he liked me then. That was, oh wow, like four years ago?"

"Yeah," Rachel said sadly as she pulled her camera away from her face. "I hope I didn't--"

"No, no, it's fine." Lorelai glanced at her watch. "Oh wow, Rachel, you're not going to believe this but I have to go. I'm actually going to help move Luke's nephew to his new apartment."

"Wow, Jess? How's he?"

"He's alright, I guess. He's enrolling in college in the fall."

"That's great! Tell him congratulations."

"I will. Sorry I didn't get to chat longer. I'm glad you dropped by though!"

"Me too! I'm going to take some more shots, I can send them to you later if you like."

"Alright, thanks!"

"And good luck with Luke!"

Lorelai chuckled and hurried back inside. "Sookie, I'm out!" She yelled as she ran through the kitchen towards the back exit of the inn. As she drove out past the front, she saw Rachel checking out the stables. _Funny how things worked out_, she thought.

Lorelai looked up at the building. It was an abandoned warehouse that had been turned into a residential building, never mind that the neighborhood wasn't that great.

Knocking on apt. F, a tall guy with several tattoos and a nose ring answered the door. "Does Jess Mariano live here?" Lorelai queried.

"Let her in," a voice came from inside. The tall guy moved away and Jess appeared at the door. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"How are things?"

"Alright," he shifted awkwardly. "I, uh, would offer something to drink but we don't have anything."

"Sounds like my house," Lorelai tried to smile and followed Jess into a space cordoned off by a curtain. A few boxes were stacked there. This is it? Lorelai wondered.

"The heavier stuff is at mom's and TJ's. They're out on circuit. But we can take these now."

"Uh, where's this new place? My car's like 20 blocks away."

Jess shrugged. "There's the subway."

"Tell ya what, how about I splurge for a cab? Then we don't have to walk with these boxes." _Or run the risk of getting mugged_, Lorelai added.

"No, the subway's fine."

"Just let me do this, Jess." Lorelai gritted her teeth as she made her way out the door.

"Alright, alright, it's your money." He consented.

The cab ride seemed to last forever and Lorelai felt awkward not having anything to say. "So, uh, what's Rory up to this summer?" Jess asked, his attention still turned to the buildings speeding by outside the grimy taxi window.

Lorelai bit her lip and didn't dare look at Jess. All she needed was to break down in front of him. "Oh, she decided to take a trip with her grandmother."

"Wow, without you? You two were attached at the hip." Jess turned to look at her.

"I couldn't survive a vacation with my mother if I had two suitcases full of Valium."

Jess chuckled. "I understand that."

Lorelai turned towards him. "Aw, your mom's nice. The wedding was beautiful."

Jess shrugged. "It's taken her awhile but she's finally gotten her stuff together. And hey, if she hadn't been such a mess a few years back, my life would be totally different. I never would have come to Stars Hollow or lived with Luke…" He trailed off. Lorelai was surprised to hear something so nostalgic come out of Jess's mouth.

"I thought you hated Stars Hollow."

"It's alright. I could never live there, too many people breathing down your neck and in your business."

"Suffocating," Lorelai finished. Jess turned to look at her in surprise.

"I ran away from home when I was younger," she said simply, realizing how much she and Jess actually had in common.

"But you ran to Stars Hollow."

"Well you did too. I mean, it wasn't your choice-"

"This is it," Jess interrupted her as the taxi pulled over to the curb. Lorelai paid the driver and she and Jess unloaded the few boxes from the trunk. Jess had to be buzzed in. _Already a lot nicer than the other place_, she thought. _Where's he getting all this money?_ His apartment was on the second floor, a small studio in the corner of the building, the bedroom/dining/living room all in one with a teeny kitchen and bathroom.

"It's not much, but it's better than my old place."

"This is actually really nice. Have you been saving up for this?"

Jess nodded and looked down at the boxes. "Luke is helping."

"He is? Wow," Lorelai breathed as she stepped toward the window. The tiny apartment had a decent view of the street below.

"He should be here soon, right?"

Lorelai checked her watch. "Uh, yeah. Do you want me to help you unpack this stuff?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll probably leave most of it for later. It's books and CDs and things." As he talked, Jess opened one of the boxes and pulled out the book on top, settling down to read. Lorelai turned her gaze back to the street. Not long afterwards, she recognized the truck pulling up.

"He's here," she told Jess and made her way to the door. Lorelai surprised Luke with a hug when they emerged from the building.

"Hey there," he whispered in her ear. "I see you haven't killed him yet. Good job."

"Did you bring the key?" Jess asked, ignoring their welcome.

"Yeah, it's in the truck. Be nice or I'll make you sit in the back on the way there."

Jess rolled his eyes but opened the door for Lorelai. "After you," he offered. She slid in across the seat, thanking herself for having the sense to wear pants that day. It seemed that they caught all the lights on the way to the bridge, but once they had crossed over into Brooklyn, traffic was much easier to navigate. When they pulled up in front of the small house, Luke handed Jess the key and he took off towards the door. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand.

"I missed you today," she said softly.

Luke looked pleasantly surprised but leaned in for a kiss, his five o'clock shadow brushing Lorelai's cheeks. "Mmm, I missed you too," he replied as they broke apart.

Lorelai giggled as they got out of the truck. "I've had such an interesting day."

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'll fill you in later. You need to help your nephew." Luke made a face but opened the door for Lorelai, following her inside. After Luke and Jess had loaded the truck with his dresser and stereo, Lorelai was helping Jess pack yet more books into boxes.

"You make him happy," he said quietly and at first, Lorelai wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Thanks," Lorelai whispered as she followed him out of the room with the last of his things. Luke noticed the strange look on her face as she slid the box into the truck bed.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling bad? You look a little pale," Luke questioned.

"No, I'm fine." Lorelai caught Luke's frown. "Promise," she said stepping back and squeezing his hand before climbing into the truck for the ride back to Jess's place.


	9. Part 9: Movers, Chuppahs and a Phone Cal...

Previously....in Part 8

"_My friends?" Lorelai frowned at Sookie. "I don't—who would be here?" Answering her own question, Lorelai wound her way to the front desk. "Oh my gosh, Rachel?" _

_Rachel looked essentially the same as she had years earlier. She held her camera in her hand and wore her usual outfit of an earth tone shirt and khaki pants. Lorelai couldn't help but feel a bit of the jealousy she had the day Rachel returned to Stars Hollow. But she reminded herself that Rachel had always been nice and was in fact, the person who had showed Lorelai the inn. "Surprise!" She said shyly. "I heard that the old inn had reopened, I was hoping you were behind it."_

__

"_Yeah, we're dating." Lorelai felt herself blush. _

_"Lorelai, that's wonderful! Really, I'm so happy for you two." Rachel's face positively glowed. "I hate to say this now, but one of the reasons I left before was because it was obvious Luke had feelings for you." _

_Lorelai couldn't breathe for a second. "Really?" She squished her face up in confusion. That long?_

__

_The cab ride seemed to last forever and Lorelai felt awkward not having anything to say. "So, uh, what's Rory up to this summer?" Jess asked, his attention still turned to the buildings speeding by outside the grimy taxi window. _

_Lorelai bit her lip and didn't dare look at Jess. All she needed was to break down in front of him. "Oh, she decided to take a trip with her grandmother."_

_"Wow, without you? You two were attached at the hip." Jess turned to look at her. _

_"I couldn't survive a vacation with my mother if I had two suitcases full of Valium." _

_Jess chuckled. "I understand that."_

**Part 9**

A couple hours later they were done and Jess's tiny apartment looked like someone actually lived there.

"Thanks guys," he shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly as they got ready to leave. "And thanks Lorelai, for coming early."

"Oh no problem," she smiled.

Luke closed the door and cringed at her. "Was it bad?"

"What? No!" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"I know Jess isn't easy to get along with."

"He's changed a lot, Luke. He may not be friendly, but he's a lot more civil, a lot less like the I-hate-the-world-punk that dated my daughter." She shook her head. "And you," she slipped her hand in his. "Helping him pay for school. You're incredible."

"Yeah, well," Luke looked embarrassed. "His mom barely makes enough to support herself, much less a son who's living in Manhattan and going to school. Jess works hard. He's going to pay me back."

Once they were outside, Lorelai added, "He told me I made you happy."

"What?" Luke stopped, his arm raised in mid-air to open the truck door for her.

A sly grin grew across her face. "You heard me." She glanced down at the ground. "Luke, how long have you—how long?"

He exhaled loudly and looked around for a second, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Lorelai, I-"

"It's been since Rachel left hasn't it?" She said quietly.

"How the hell did you know that?" Luke sputtered. Lorelai's chest grew tight as his eyes met hers.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Longer?"

"When you broke your leg," he said softly. A quiet lay between them for a moment before Lorelai pulled him towards her, her lips meeting his tentatively at first, then growing stronger, their bodies pushing up against each other, the handle of the door thrust firmly into her back.

"Why didn't you—I would—I can't believe it's been that long," her eyes shone at him in amazement.

"Well it has," he said a little more gruffly. Lorelai shifted. She was amazed how still a street in New York could be. "How did you know about Rachel?

"She appeared at the inn today."

Luke chuckled. "Sounds like her."

"She asked how you were doing, said something about Liz, I mentioned we went to the wedding together and she assumed we were dating so I told her-"

"Aaah," Luke nodded. "And she told you about when she left."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. Another pause. "Was it because you were scared?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Luke admitted.

Lorelai could feel her chin quiver and quickly looked at the ground. "Me too," she said softly. Luke brushed the hair out of her face, lifting her chin back up to look at him. Lorelai shivered as she looked at him, thinking of her other relationships—Christopher, Max, Jason—things had never gone the way she had planned. She couldn't bear that to happen with Luke.

"It's okay," Luke pressed his lips to hers as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What if something happens? I still need—I still want you as a friend, Luke," she confided in between quiet sobs.

"I will always be your friend, Lorelai." He said seriously, his brown eyes darkening.

"Really? Cause I don't want to sit around and listen to sad John Mayer songs anytime soon."

"Yes, really." He hugged her tightly, her head buried in the crook of his neck. "And aren't all his songs sad?" Lorelai chuckled. "We better get you home," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She let out a half-sob, half-groan. "Aggh, I'm parked in the ghetto." Luke chuckled as she climbed back up into the truck.

"Luke?" She said after they had driven a few blocks. "You never asked when I knew."

"When?" He said simply, turning to glance at her.

Lorelai thought about it for a moment and realized she wasn't exactly sure. "There wasn't just one. After I broke my leg and you brought me food almost everyday, when you took me to the hospital when my dad was sick, when Rory started Chilton and that dad asked me out. I think you were a little jealous." _Yeah, I think it's good that you turned him down._

"Maybe I was," he smiled shyly at her.

"When you made me the chuppah," she said quietly.

"Oh Lorelai," Luke replied. Her big blue eyes were on the edge of tears again.

"Luke," she whispered as he put his arm around her. "We were so stupid. All this time, we must be really dense." Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. Someone started honking behind them and Lorelai laughed.

"Alright, alright," Luke yelled. "God, I hate New York." When they finally pulled up to her Jeep, Lorelai didn't want to get out of the car. "I'll see you in a few minutes," Luke prodded.

Lorelai gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and climbed out of the truck. "Meet me at home?"

Luke smiled. "Okay." Lorelai started up the Jeep and caught up to Luke at the red light. He waved into his rear view mirror and she waved back, practically bouncing in her seat. Luke let Lorelai pass him before they took the Stars Hollow exit and he pulled in behind her. Luke was barely out of his truck before Lorelai pulled him by his shirt towards the porch. He smiled and bent down to kiss along her neck as Lorelai struggled to open the door. Her purse fell in the hallway, shortly followed by his shirt. As they sank onto the couch however, a tune belted from Lorelai's cell phone and Luke groaned, pulling away.

"Damn it," Lorelai breathed. Luke crossed to pick up her phone and his shirt. "Who is it?"

Luke frowned at the caller id. "It's Rory."


	10. Part 10

Previously in False Starts: _"What if something happens? I still need—I still want you as a friend, Luke," she confided in between quiet sobs. _

"_I will always be your friend, Lorelai." He said seriously, his brown eyes darkening. _

_8_

"_Luke?" She said after they had driven a few blocks. "You never asked when I knew."_

"_When?" He said simply, turning to glance at her. _

_Lorelai thought about it for a moment and realized she wasn't exactly sure. "There wasn't just one. After I broke my leg and you brought me food almost everyday, when you took me to the hospital when my dad was sick, when Rory started Chilton and that dad asked me out. I think you were a little jealous." Yeah, I think it's good that you turned him down._

"_Maybe I was," he smiled shyly at her._

"_When you made me the chuppah," she said quietly. _

"_Oh Lorelai," Luke replied._

__

_As they sank onto the couch however, a tune belted from Lorelai's cell phone and Luke groaned, pulling away. _

"_Damn it," Lorelai breathed. Luke crossed to pick up her phone and his shirt. "Who is it?"_

_Luke frowned at the caller id. "It's Rory."_

__

**Part 10: Things Change**

Lorelai looked at him open-mouthed before snatching the phone out of his hand. "Hello, Rory?"

"Mom?" Rory's voice sounded thin and too far away.

"It's late there."

"I know, but I just felt so awful. I've missed you. And I was going to call you when we got to London but we only stayed for a couple days and this is the first--"

"It's okay," Lorelai said simply, although it wasn't. "I'm just glad you called at all. How are things going?"

Rory sighed. "Oh mom, I wish you were here. Grandma knows something is going on but I just can't tell her." Lorelai bit her lip. "I need you," she whispered.

"You know you don't have to stay, sweetie. You are welcome home whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah," Rory sounded unsure. "I'm not having a completely horrible time. And I am sorting some things out." She sighed again. "I think I need this, mom. I need to figure this out on my own. If I was home--" She broke off, but Lorelai realized where the sentence had been headed. _If I was home, you would want to fix everything for me. _Lorelai felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She was a mother, she was supposed to fix things. Her daughter wasn't supposed to be aching like she was.

"I just hate to see you like this," she said quietly. "But if you need this to come back as the Rory I know, then that's fine. Take your time, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom. How was the opening?"

Lorelai was barely holding herself together. "It went well." _You weren't there to see it_, she thought. "No major kinks."

"That's good. How's everything else?"

"Quiet."

"And Luke?"

Lorelai smiled in spite of herself. "He's good. He's here now actually." She almost told her daughter the events of the day, but she thought better of it. Hearing about either ex-boyfriend was probably not what she needed right now.

Rory sounded almost surprised at this admittance. "Oh, well that's great. I guess I'll let you go though."

Lorelai frowned. "Alright. Call again soon."

"I will, mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Lorelai pressed the end button and let the phone drop from her ear. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she made her way into the kitchen, where Luke looked up from the table, shocked.

"Aw, Lorelai," Luke got up and enveloped her in a hug, his fingers rubbing the back of her neck as she sniffled.

"I miss her," she sighed.

"I know, I know," Luke kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"God, I'm sorry I'm such a mess." She shook her head, wondering why she seemed to be so much more emotional with Luke. Maybe because she felt like she could let her guard down with him and she had only ever been able to do that with her daughter.

"It's okay," Luke whispered, squeezing her tight.

She drew back and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I made coffee."

"You're a mind reader." He handed her a mug. "But maybe we could forget about the coffee and get back to what we were doing before." Lorelai smiled shyly.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was that exactly?"

Lorelai blushed and stared into her cup for a second. "You know—that thing you're so good at."

"Well I'm good at lots of things," he pretended to think.

"Luke!" He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Lorelai bounded up the front porch steps after a short day at the inn. Things were still running smoothly there, no more horses in the living room, missing doors or unwanted guests. And things were going well with Luke too. They saw each other almost every night and tried to go to Hartford for a date on the weekends. Best of all, it was July and Rory would be home in a week. Lorelai had already started a list of activities they had to do before Rory headed back to school in a couple months. Flipping through the mail, Lorelai came across a cream colored envelope with fancy script on the front. She ripped it open and almost dropped her bag.

_The parents of Sherry Tinsdale would like to announce her marriage to Christopher Hayden on August 27th this year of 2004. _

Shit, she thought. _Shit shit_. She looked up at the clock and was able to process that Luke would be by soon. Damn it, everything was going so well. Since she had realized how long Luke had had feelings for her, she'd realized more and more how deep they really went.

Luke found her still frozen at the kitchen table. "I brought you pie." But instead of her typical greeting of a long kiss, he received a weak smile. "Lorelai, are you feeling okay?" Then he noticed it on the table, that stupid cream colored envelope. He slid the invitation towards himself and let out a sigh. "Lorelai," he broached again, sitting down and taking her hand between his. "Hey, you don't have to go. If you think--"

"I know," she smiled sadly again. She slipped her hand out of his and finally stood up. Luke watched her in amazement. He knew that look by now.

"God damn it," he groaned before following her into the living room. "Are you going to tell me what this is really about?" Lorelai continued to skirt him, picking up magazines lying around, a budget sheet for the inn. "Lorelai," Luke tried again.

"What do you want to hear Luke? That I'm still in love with Chris?"

Luke stood there, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. "Are you?" He breathed heavily.

Lorelai shook her head and shrugged, not allowing Luke to see the tears in her eyes. "It's a little hard, Luke, knowing Rory's dad is getting married. It was bad enough to find out he was engaged and she was pregnant or that Sherry wanted to get to know _my _daughter." Luke didn't say anything for a minute. "Chris and I have always had this—Luke?"

"You didn't answer my question." Luke said quietly.

"We can't fight, Luke. Rory will be home this week. She'll be worried." Lorelai said calmly.

"I know! But there's a solution to that. You cutting this out or me not being around!" Luke bit back.

"I want you around, Luke." Lorelai said sadly.

"Why?"

Lorelai almost laughed. "Why? Do I really need to say?"

"At this point, I'm not too confident."

"If you don't know--"

"No, I don't, Lorelai and it's because you can't seem to tell me!"

"What are you talking about? I've--"

"I'm talking about things going along fine for a month and then an invitation, from the man you almost married, I might add, throws you for a loop. How the hell am I supposed to feel about that? I'm talking about hiding this from the town. It's been what? Almost three months? I'm starting to think I was wrong—maybe you needed time to get over Jason and I had just gotten divorced...."

"There was nothing to get over! Jason was a mistake--"

"He didn't seem to think so!" Luke's chest heaved. He had finally put it all on the line and nothing was turning out like he expected. "I know I'm not the first man in your life, Lorelai, but I thought I might be the last. Apparently I was wrong. Maybe we should spend some time apart so you can decide what you really want."

And with that he was gone, the front door slamming behind him. Lorelai managed to move stiffly to the couch and collapsed into sobs. A few minutes later, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Rory?"


	11. Part 11

_Call him. Go apologize._ Rory's words flickered in her mind as Lorelai tried to get to sleep. She couldn't believe it had only been hours since their fight, it felt much longer than that.  
  
Lorelai had realized as she listened to her daughter that Rory had been right all along. She couldn't just date Luke, their relationship couldn't be casual. It was obvious to her that Luke's feelings ran deeper than she realized. Rory had said he was probably upset because Lorelai hadn't realized the extent of hers yet, they weren't in the same place.  
  
But as she lay there, in a bed that had so recently been warmed by Luke, she ached for him--the way he would hold her close when she couldn't sleep, the look on his face as she would blabber on about nothing. She groaned and grabbed the phone on her nightstand.  
  
"This is Luke's. I'll be out of town for a few days but leave a message." Out of town? What the hell? Lorelai couldn't wait. Her relationship with Luke, not to mention their friendship, was on the line. She rolled out of bed, pulling on sweatpants and a different shirt. Grabbing her keys, she stepped out on the porch only to realize it was sprinkling, but she was pressed for time and dared not go back and get an umbrella. However, as she walked briskly to the diner, the drops feel faster and heavier against her. Speeding up to a run, Lorelai was soaked in seconds but the diner was just in view. Luke's truck was parked out front and as Lorelai squinted through the rain, she could make out a figure near it.  
  
Sure enough, it was Luke securing a tarp to the back of his truck.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai's feet slapped through puddles.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke squinted against the rain as it bounced off the shoulders of his green jacket. "You're soaked!"  
  
"You can't leave!" She cried over the downpour.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Luke opened his door but Lorelai grabbed his arm so he was forced to face her.  
  
"Because you can't—I—I love you!" Luke let go of the door and caught her in a tight embrace, his wet lips meeting hers, their soaked clothes sticking together. Lorelai, caught off guard, allowed herself to sink into the moment. She felt the slickness from the rain on his face as well as the roughness from the scruff he always seemed to refuse to shave. As he ran a hand along her neck and into her hair, she could feel her skin prickle along her back, her heart was beating so fast she feared it would burst. Her hands slid from his chest and wrapped around his neck, wanting him closer. As they broke apart slightly, she could see the glow in his eyes and she knew this kiss was a very very close second to the first one they had shared. Luke brushed away the raindrops from her cheeks with his thumb as he cupped her face. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why the invitation--" She tried to catch her breath as she began to speak. She wanted to explain, wanted to tell him she was sick of being afraid.  
  
"I love you too," Luke interrupted her and the worried look disappeared from Lorelai's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"Let's go inside," he murmured as they broke apart. "We're a mess." He opened the door of the diner and they tripped inside, laughing and soaking the floor. Luke started a pot of coffee and leaned across the counter to kiss her again, his hands catching hers.  
  
An involuntary gasp emitted from Lorelai's lips as they broke apart again. Luke, one of his hands still twined with hers, poured two cups of steaming coffee and passed one to her. "Angel," Lorelai smiled. Luke broke their grasp for a second as he came around the counter and sat on the stool next to Lorelai's, their knees touching. "I understand why you were upset," Lorelai admitted after a minute.  
  
"Do you?" Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not—I wasn't taking it seriously, but then when do I take anything seriously?" She said sarcastically, continuing. "And I was so caught up in how I felt that I didn't even consider how you felt. Selfish." She shook her head in amazement and droplets of water landed on the counter.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke put a hand on her shoulder so she turned toward him. "I want this to be good. We always seem to be fighting."  
  
"Mmm," Lorelai objected as she sipped her coffee. "Sign of a good couple." Luke had to laugh at that. Lorelai shivered and Luke put a hand on her knee.   
  
"Hey, you're freezing. I've got clothes upstairs," he offered.  
  
"That would be great." A minute later, as Lorelai towel dried her hair, she was amazed to find that she wasn't freaking out at what she had just admitted. In spite of her soaked clothes, there was a warming in the pit of her stomach and everywhere Luke had touched her in the last ten minutes seemed to tingle. Luke left to change, leaving clothes for her. When he returned, Lorelai was buttoning up one of his many flannel shirts.  
  
"Feel better?" Luke asked as he admired her hair, curling slightly as it dried. His sweatpants hung loosely on her but still managed to accent her curves.  
  
"Very cozy." Lorelai tucked her legs beneath her. "So, do we need to talk?"  
  
Luke sank down beside her and she curled up next to him, her hand on his chest, feeling him sigh. "I'm tired, Lorelai. As long as you promise not to freak out again..."  
  
"I'll try, Luke."  
  
"You want to stay?" Luke asked a moment later, his chin resting on her head.   
  
"If you'll have me." Lorelai lifted her face towards him and Luke kissed her softly.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered as she just smiled. He studied her face as she laid her head on his chest—her hair curled carefully around her face and she wore no makeup, her blue eyes bright. "You're beautiful," he let the words fall out of his mouth.  
  
Lorelai blushed and looked down for a second. "Luke..." She didn't finish her thought as she was caught off guard by Luke's kiss. Everything seemed to go still—Lorelai couldn't hear the rain falling outside—it was just them. As Luke tried to pull away, Lorelai refused and pulled him back onto the couch with her. Luke's hand slid to the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing them as Lorelai planted kisses along his jawline and nipping at his ear.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke moaned softly. Neither of them were in any rush and a few minutes later they stumbled across to his bed.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said awhile later. She looked at the clock. "Like _wow_ wow."   
  
Luke chuckled. "I agree." Lorelai smiled as she traced her fingers along his tattoo. "So you didn't say all those things just to get me in bed again, did you?"  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed but noticed the smirk on his face. "Oh," she said bashfully. "But I did mean it."  
  
"I love you," Luke still couldn't quite believe who he was saying this too.  
  
"I love you too," Lorelai laced her fingers through his and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. "I just knew I couldn't lose you."   
  
"Me either," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.  
  
He couldn't imagine this town without Lorelai. The first day he had seen her was in 1987 or '88. It was close to Halloween and as usual, they were having a parade in the square. Rory had finished the whole parade but skinned her knee on the curb outside. Lorelai, in a maroon coat and jeans, her long hair curled at the ends, had entered the diner with Rory on her hip.  
  
_Do you have something for her?_ She fell and skinned her knee outside.  
  
Luke looked at the tears in Rory's eyes, her face streaked with makeup. From the striped costume, Luke could tell she was supposed to be a tiger.   
  
_Sure, hold on._ Luke had run upstairs and found a band aid and dampened a wash cloth.  
  
_Thanks so much_, Lorelai had looked so relieved when he returned. Luke watched Lorelai pat Rory's wound clean and smooth the band aid over her tiny leg, kissing it as she was finished.  
  
Luke stuck a couple of brownies in a bag as Lorelai finished up.  
  
_Here you go, sir,_ Lorelai had called. _Thanks._  
  
_No problem. She seems like a quiet kid—love the costume._  
  
_Oh thanks_, Lorelai had shot him a gorgeous smile. _I made it. And yeah, she's a wonderful kid. I'm lucky._  
  
_I'm Luke._  
  
_I figured_, Lorelai pointed to a menu. He nodded.  
  
_Are you from Stars Hollow? I haven't seen you before._  
  
_I haven't been here long. We live over by the inn, I work there. I'm Lorelai. This is Rory._ The little girl waved up at him. He smiled.  
  
_Lorelai?_  
  
_I know, it's a weird name._  
  
_No, it's nice._ She blushed.  
  
_Thanks. Well thanks again for—_  
  
_Any time. Oh here,_ he handed her the bag.  
  
_What's this?_  
  
_It's on the house._  
  
She blushed again. _Thanks, Luke. Maybe I'll see you around._  
  
_Yeah, sure. Bye._  
  
_Happy Halloween!_ Rory had called and the last sound Luke heard was Lorelai's laugh. It wasn't until a couple years later that Luke noticed Rory playing with Lane Kim in front of Kim's Antiques. But then lost track of them both over the years and was distracted by Rachel as she packed up and left. It had probably been around the same time that Lorelai reappeared in the diner, this time with Sookie.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lorelai interrupted his thoughts, smoothing back his hair.   
  
"You," Luke answered. Lorelai blushed, the pink creeping into her cheeks as it had that day.  
  
They lay there, their arms around each other, as they allowed themselves to be lulled asleep by the rain.

Lorelai woke suddenly in the middle of the night. Adjusting to the light, it dawned on her where she was as she felt her back still pressed against Luke's chest, his arm flung over her waist. Her hip bone was jutting into the bed uncomfortably so she slowly rolled over to her back, surprised she didn't half hang off the bed. She smiled at Luke's peaceful face as he slept. His mouth was slightly open, but in a cute way and his hair wasn't hidden under his baseball cap. How had she never realized how attractive he was? She knew he wasn't traditionally handsome but she had to admit no one looked better unshaven. And when his hazel eyes lit up, usually when he was questioning something she said, it made her insides melt. Not to mention his shy smile. _God, he was perfect._ She put a hand to his cheek for a second and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. 


	12. Part 12

Previously in False Starts:

"_Luke!" Lorelai's feet slapped through puddles. _

"_Lorelai?" Luke squinted against the rain as it bounced off the shoulders of his green jacket. "You're soaked!"_

"_You can't leave!" She cried over the downpour. _

"_Why the hell not?" Luke opened his door but Lorelai grabbed his arm so he was forced to face her. _

"_Because you can't—I—I love you!" Luke let go of the door and caught her in a tight embrace, his wet lips meeting hers, their soaked clothes sticking together._

**Part 12**

They felt ready to finally let the town know, to let them in on their little secret but decided to wait until Rory came home. The night before, she called from London. "Mom! I'll be home tomorrow! What do you have planned?"

Lorelai laughed, a sense of relief washing over her. This didn't sound like the Rory that had left Stars Hollow a couple months before, this sounded like the Rory that was thrilled to come home from school and spend time with her mom, the Rory Lorelai had known for almost 19 years.

"Well, Luke and I want to talk to you about something when you get here."

Rory was quiet for a second. "Are you engaged?"

"God no!" Lorelai glanced at Luke, who was right beside her on the couch, wondering how much he could hear. Luke bit his tongue to keep from laughing and Lorelai slapped him on the arm. "We have plenty of time for....all those things," she continued vaguely, throwing Luke a look. "We'll tell you when you get here. It's nothing huge, we just want to talk to you about it in person."

"Alright," Rory said a bit warily. "Um, one other thing. If you're bringing Luke to the airport, you should expect--"

"Emily," Lorelai put a hand to her head. She hadn't even considered that.

"She knows."

"What!? How?"

"She broke me!" Rory admitted. "She overheard me say something about Luke when we talked last and she kept asking me questions about it. Just so you're prepared."

"Alright. Well I can be adult about this. We can tell her. No big deal." She noticed Luke giving her a wide-eyed look across the room.

"_Really?_" Rory sounded shocked. "Wow, mom."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "Your advice got me over the edge. I'm totally fine with everything."

"Wow," Rory breathed again. "I guess you don't have anything to worry about then."

"Nope, just excited about seeing you!"

"Oh me too! I'm not going to be able to sleep at all on the plane."

"Luke and I will be there to pick you up. Flight 162 from Heathrow right? Gate 43?"

"Yeah, that's right. Good night mom!"

"Night Rory." She put the telephone back on its stand and walked back into the living room.

Luke looked nervous as he sat on the couch. "So your mom's going to be there tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. It'll be okay. I think she kind of likes you."

"I guess we'll see." Luke didn't look too reassured. "It's just...I was nervous enough about Rory coming back. She may have to adjust to things a little."

A huge smile spread across Lorelai's face. "That is so sweet. I'm sure Rory will be fine with everything though. It's not like she's not used to seeing you."

"But I'm on her turf. I'm taking you away from her. I'm in your house. It might seem a little odd at first."

"Really, Luke. I'm sure it'll be fine." She leaned over and he wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head. "As long as she knows I'm happy. Did you hear what she said on the phone?" Lorelai could feel Luke shaking with laughter. "I'll take that as a yes. It's not funny!"

Luke pulled back from her, a grin spread across his face, his eyes twinkling. "Oh it is a little funny, you have to admit."

"Luke!" Lorelai was astonished at his behavior. She knew he wasn't going to make huge gestures of how he felt about her, but this was real life, it wasn't a chick flick and the gestures he did make were enough and were heart-felt. "So you don't think...?" She trailed off, realizing she was on dangerous ground.

Luke smiled at her. "You're gorgeous," he whispered suddenly, pulling her towards him again. A minute later he added, "And yes, someday." Lorelai pulled herself up and kissed him longingly on the lips.

"I win." She smiled at him.

"Yes, you always win, Lorelai." He grinned back at her.

"Shit! We're telling my mother!" Lorelai declared the next day, en route to the airport in her Jeep.

"And the town," Luke said calmly.

"But my mother. Oh geez, she'll get all smarmy and know-it-all like. And I _will_ have ketchup as a bouquet! And those damn Romanovs! I hate Russians!"

"I'm Russian," Luke deadpanned.

"No, you're not!"

"No, I'm not. What the hell are you talking about?" For a second, Lorelai contemplated asking him if he remembered her mother asking him about the Romanovs. Instead she looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"That's debatable." Lorelai shook his head Luke looked proud of himself.

"So...ya nervous?"

"Ah geez, Lorelai." Luke gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Thanks for reminding me."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be right next to you, looking like an idiot."

"What should I call your mom? And should I hug Rory? Or what?" A smile pulled at Lorelai's lips as she watched Luke worry.

"Hug her. And you can call her Emily or ma'am or High Priestess or whatever you want."

Luke loosened a little. "Alright, thanks."

Lorelai drummed her fingers on her leg. Luke eyed her and she noticed. "Don't! Say anything." She flicked on the radio, pressing Luke's preset buttons. "Gah, we're gonna get you some music education. NPR and oldies, really?" Lorelai giggled. "I bet you had a crush on Nina Totenberg."

"Remind why I'm doing this again?"

"You love me," Lorelai gloated. "You want to throw on me on that counter of yours, Grey Poupon be damned and--"

"Dirty," Luke chuckled. Lorelai gasped and bounced in her seat.

"You said it! You did!" She pointed at him and laughed for a minute.

Luke tried not to smile. "Calm down. We're almost there."

"Crap," Lorelai pouted.

"Aren't you excited about seeing Rory?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yes, about as much as you're scared shitless right now."

"Lorelai," Luke rolled his eyes as they pulled in the parking garage.

"You'll be great," she kissed him quickly. "Plus, I like you, they have no choice in the matter."

They only had to wait a few minutes at the gate before passengers began to file off the plane. Lorelai and Rory seemed to spot each other at the same time. Lorelai's grip on Luke's wrist tightened as she called and waved. "Rory!"

"Mom!" Rory's eyes lit up in response and a moment later Lorelai was almost tackled by her daughter. "Hey, hey!" She smiled. As Rory broke apart from her mom, her arms automatically reached out for Luke and although he was surprised for a second, he bent and gave Rory a hug, earning an even bigger smile from Lorelai. While they were reuniting, Luke noticed Emily watching a few feet away. And she noticed him too.

"Hello, Luke. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Gilmore. How was your trip?"

"Lovely, thanks for asking. And you may call me Emily."

"Hey mom," Lorelai turned, an arm around Rory. She slipped her other hand into Luke's. "I brought Luke because, well, we're dating."

Emily nodded, no expression on her face. "That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear it."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, unbelieving.

"Of course." A slight smile escaped onto Emily's lips. "How long?"

"About three months," Lorelai nodded.

"Oh. Well in that case Luke you're certainly invited to the next Friday night dinner. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too," Luke nodded and watched as she said goodbye to Rory.

"Wow, Friday night dinner, that'll be good." Lorelai teased.

"Yeah you're already part of the family." Rory giggled as they head toward the baggage claim.

"Very funny."

"Poor Luke," Rory sympathized.

"Yeah, he's only had to put up with me. Now there's two of us."

"I can handle it." Luke replied, pulling Lorelai in for a kiss on the cheek. Rory pretended not to watch but smiled to herself.

"You look amazing, babe," Lorelai held her daughter at arm's length while they waited for her luggage to appear.

"Really? I don't feel that different." She looked down at herself.

"You are," Lorelai hugged her again. _In the best way possible_, she thought.

"Oh! That's mine!" She exclaimed, starting to reach for the huge bag.

"Here, I'll get it," Luke grabbed the bag easily.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem. Come on, you two. If you're good I'll take you out for dinner."

"Alright."

"Ooh," Rory smiled as she walked by her mom's side, noticing Luke's hand in Lorelai's.


	13. Part 13

Previously...

"_Well, Luke and I want to talk to you about something when you get here."  
  
Rory was quiet for a second. "Are you engaged?"  
  
"God no!" Lorelai glanced at Luke, who was right beside her on the couch, wondering how much he could hear. Luke bit his tongue to keep from laughing and Lorelai slapped him on the arm. "We have plenty of time for....all those things," she continued vaguely, throwing Luke a look._  
  
**Part 13**  
  
They stopped at an Italian place Rory had been to for dinner. While Rory was in the bathroom, Lorelai leaned over to Luke. "Let's tell her the plan."  
  
"Hey, I just go along with the plan. You're the master of the plan." He tried to act serious but Lorelai could tell he was biting back a smile. She loved when he looked at her that way—like she was crazy and annoying but he loved her for it anyways.  
  
"Mistress," Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
When Rory returned, they discussed Emily for awhile. "So she told you she was going home?"  
  
"For now. I don't know what she meant by that, if she was going to talk to Grandpa. I didn't pry." Rory shrugged.  
  
Lorelai nodded, biting her lip. "Okay."  
  
"Hey hon? Remember I told you we had something to tell you when you got back?"  
  
"Oh," Rory couldn't keep her eyes from traveling to her mom's hands. Luke couldn't help it, he choked on his drink and started laughing. Rory giggled.  
  
"Oh not again! Stop it you two!" But Lorelai sat back and watched them for a second. This, she thought, is a family. It's perfect.   
  
"Sorry, sorry." Luke coughed.  
  
"Yeah, go on." Rory begged.  
  
"We're going to tell the town. About us," Lorelai gestured. "Hang up big banners. Strike up the marching band."  
  
"Can we have flyers? Balloons?" Rory chimed in.  
  
"Sure, it'll be our own festival!"  
  
"Oh God no," Luke moaned, head in his hands. "Can't we just run into Miss Patty or something?"  
  
"How have you kept this a secret for almost three months?" Rory asked in amazement.  
  
"I have no clue," Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Well, I agree with Luke. Running into someone sounds easiest."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "You're no fun."  
  
But to Lorelai's surprise, things were made even easier when they got home. Babette was outside when they pulled up in the Jeep.  
  
"Rory, doll! You're back!"  
  
"Hey Babette!" While Rory talked to Babette, Lorelai hung on Luke's arm.  
  
"Oh my God!" Babette exclaimed a second later, breaking past Rory. "Are you two crazy kids finally together?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai ducked her head. "We are."  
  
"Wow, wait until Patty hears this! I kept seeing Luke over here but I thought he was just helping you out while Rory was gone. Oh, Morey will be so thrilled. We've had money riding on you kids a long time."  
  
"Money?" Luke frowned.   
  
"Yeah, the town has a pool to see how long it would take." Babetter said it was like the most normal thing in the world. It was Stars Hollow.  
  
"To get together?" Lorelai's mouth fell open.  
  
"Yeah!" Babette was already on her porch and barely inside before Rory started laughing.  
  
"You knew about this?" Lorelai asked her, still standing there in disbelief.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Too funny," she choked out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai looked appalled. Luke smirked at her.  
  
"How's your plan going there?" Luke chuckled.  
  
"Ah, be quiet you," she stomped up the porch steps. "Come on Rory, inside!"  
  
Rory smiled. "Alright, alright." Her mom unearthed pie from the refrigerator and they all watched a couple episodes of _The Outer Limits_ before Rory stood and stretched. "I think I'm gonna unpack some stuff before bed."  
  
"Ok, sweetie. You need any help?"  
  
"No, you stay here." Rory added quickly, smiling as she saw how her mom was curled up next to Luke.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai watched Rory disappear into her room and step back out to the hall a minute later.  
  
"Surprise!" Lorelai called, Luke smiling behind her. Lorelai had figured that Rory wouldn't want to come back to the same room she had left, so without redecorating it, she and Luke had made some adjustments.  
  
Rory smiled as she looked back at her room. A huge "Welcome Back, Rory" banner hung over her bed, which was now cattycorner. On the wall where her wardrobe had been, a new bookcase was in place. Rory's overstock of books was placed carefully on the shelves. And on her night stand, Rory found a new picture frame holding her favorite picture of her and her mom and a new picture she'd never seen, one of her mom and Luke, taken on the porch of the inn.  
  
"Thanks mom." Rory walked back to the living room to give her mom a hug.  
  
"Luke helped." Her mom pointed.  
  
"Thanks," Rory smiled and Luke nodded.  
  
"No big deal." He shrugged. She returned to her room, her eyes wet with tears and a minute later, Lorelai knocked and came in.  
  
"You okay?" Rory had gotten quiet after the Babette incident. "It doesn't bother you that Luke's here, does it?"  
  
"No," Rory smiled wistfully. "In fact, it makes me a little sad. Tonight it was like we were a family. I mean—you and I always--"  
  
Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand. "I know. I felt it too."  
  
Rory hugged her mom for a long time. "It's great to be home."  
  
"It's great to have you back." Lorelai yawned, glancing at the clock. "It's late, kiddo. I better go get Luke," she nodded back out to the living room.   
  
"Hey," She stopped at the doorway. "Don't send Luke home tonight. He can—let him sleep on the couch." Rory was sure he had slept elsewhere while she was gone but one thing at a time.   
  
Lorelai felt her heart break as she looked back at her daughter's hopeful face. "Are you sure? This isn't too much too fast?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No, it's nice having him around." She hugged herself. "I feel safe." Even if she hadn't felt that way, the look on her mom's face would have made her give in.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Me too, sweetie. Just tell me if it gets too weird, okay?"  
  
"Mom, I'm not 16," she started to object but caught the look on her mother's face. "Promise." She crossed her heart as she used to do when she was little.   
  
"Thanks hon."  
  
"Mom?" Rory stopped her again.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rory searched her face for a minute. "You've changed. Tonight with Grandma and then Babette, you seemed so much...older." Rory practically whispered.  
  
Lorelai scrunched up her nose at this. "Ugh, really?"  
  
"Not in a bad way, just—you seemed really at peace. And there's something about you..." Rory trailed off, unsure.  
  
"I glow?" She guessed.  
  
"Yeah," Rory cocked her head. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Sookie tells me that every time I see her." Lorelai shifted in the doorway, rubbing her arms slightly like she was cold. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Rory stood up to give her mom a hug again. "Night mom. Tell Luke good night for me."  
  
"Night, kid." Lorelai shut the door softly behind her.


	14. Part 14

Previously..._"You okay?" Rory had gotten quiet after the Babette incident. "It doesn't bother you that Luke's here, does it?"  
  
"No," Rory smiled wistfully. "In fact, it makes me a little sad. Tonight it was like we were a family. I mean—you and I always--"  
  
Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand. "I know. I felt it too."  
  
Rory hugged her mom for a long time. "It's great to be home."   
  
"It's great to have you back." Lorelai yawned, glancing at the clock. "It's late, kiddo. I better go get Luke," she nodded back out to the living room._

**Part 14**

"You look happy." Luke commented as she sat back down. He brushed a hair out of her face.

Lorelai sighed and smiled back at him. "I have my daughter back. She looks and sounds so much better. The couple times she called, she just sounded so....sad." Luke pulled her towards him. She lay her head on his chest and let her eyes close.

"So no sleeping over tonight I guess?" Luke queried, his deep voice vibrated his chest and Lorelai snuggled closer.

"Not the kind you're thinking of." Lorelai giggled. "But she did say you could sleep on the couch." She looked up to see whether he would veto this idea.

"Really?" Luke's voice was raspy. He glanced toward Rory's room. "Wow."

"She's a big kid. And she knows I'm happy."

"So am I." Lorelai kissed him softly.

"There are more blankets in the hall closet if you need them."

"Okay. Well my bag's upstairs."

"Oh. Right."

Luke slipped into the bathroom upstairs and Lorelai brought down a better pillow. He appeared on the stairs in a gray shirt and navy blue sweatpants.

"No boxers?" Lorelai pouted.

Luke blushed at this. "I thought they were inappropriate, ya know, with Rory here."

"You're so modest," Lorelai laughed. As Luke got comfortable on the couch, Lorelai kissed him again. "Love you."

Luke still got a chill every time Lorelai said those words. "Love you too. Good night, crazy lady."

"Night, Burger Boy." She smiled and clicked off the lamp. Luke watched her silhouette move up the stairs and he sank back on his pillow, feeling the happiest he had in a long time.

Rory woke the next morning to sounds of Luke in the kitchen. Then to her surprise, she heard her mother's voice and her step on the stairs. "Luke?"

"Morning," he said and there was quiet for a minute.

"Was the couch okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, the sound of the coffeemaker gurgling.

"But not as good as my bed?" Lorelai teased.

"Hey!" Rory opened the door and her mom and Luke jumped apart. "Keep your voices down." Lorelai laughed as Luke looked horrified.

"I'll get out of your way." He smiled at her and Lorelai followed him to the door.

"I didn't mean to embarrass Luke." Rory apologized.

Lorelai giggled again. "He's used to it, I'm sure." She yawned. "I'm going to shower and then we'll head to the diner in a little while."

Rory nodded. "I can't wait to see Lane."

Lorelai smiled before she headed upstairs.

An hour later, Lorelai still wasn't ready. Rory sat impatiently on the couch. "Mom! I'm starving! Just put something on, you look gorgeous." She stomped up the stairs where her mother was staring at her closet, already in a blue sundress. "What's wrong with that?" Rory objected.

"Too fancy." She made a face.

"No one will notice. Put on your sandals and let's go!"

"Okay, okay. Someone's grumpy this morning."

"And someone's paranoid," Rory shot back.

"About what?"

"Mom, you've changed like twenty times. I know going to the diner today will be quite the show, but you're the prettiest girl in town. You have nothing to worry about."

"Aww, thanks. But second prettiest." She winked at her daughter. Rory blushed and followed her mom downstairs.

Lane came running across the town square as they were heading to Luke's.

"You're back!" Lane cried, hugging Rory close.

"I'll leave you two out here to catch up," Lorelai turned but Rory caught her sleeve.

"Oh no, no, no. I want to see this."

"See what?" Lane asked, confused.

"Everyone finding out about my mom and Luke." Lane looked incredulously from Lorelai to Rory.

"You and...oh my God!" Lane jumped in the air and gave Lorelai a hug. "But why am I the last to know everything? I mean I work there and I didn't know."

Rory shrugged as they walked the short distance to the diner. As soon as they walked in, the room fell quiet.

"Wow," Lane was in awe. They sat down and everyone pretended to go back to their food and conversation.

Luke came over a minute later. "Hey," he greeted. He leaned down a little. "Can you believe this? I should kick them all out for sticking their noses in other people's business!"

"There's the Luke I know!" Lorelai smiled up at him and Rory and Lane nodded in agreement.

The three of them ordered Luke's special chocolate chip pancakes. When Luke departed, Lane leaned towards Lorelai. "This is so exciting! I've been saying for years you two should get together."

"You have? To who?" Lorelai frowned and glanced at Rory, who was pretending to look innocent.

But she just laughed and swilled more coffee hoping the familiar feeling of trepidation rising in her throat would be tamed by Luke's special brew.

Lane went to discuss a shift change with Luke so Rory leaned over. "Are you doing okay? You look a little pale."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just what am I supposed to do?" She gestured towards the almost full diner of people sneaking glances at their table. "This is worse than Ben and J.Lo's paparazzi!"

"I've got an idea." Rory said devilishly.

"Ooh, I like that look. You got it from me." Lorelai leaned in to listen to her daughter's plan. "Brilliant! Now if only Luke will follow along. He's going to be stuck here all day with these people."

"And unless you move, you're stuck with them for the rest of your life."

Lorelai held up her hands. "Alright, alright." Just then Lane and Luke returned to the table, carrying three plates piled with pancakes. Lorelai clamped onto Luke's wrist. "I have an idea how both of us can make it out of here without getting rotten tomatoes thrown at us."

Luke chuckled and heads turned. He scowled and turned back to Lorelai. "Well I'm here all day, so what's this grand plan of yours?"

Luke rolled his eyes as Lorelai explained but he nodded reluctantly and returned to his place behind the counter. He watched as Lane, Rory and Lorelai devoured their pancakes and walked by several times to refill their cups. Mostly, he was trying to figure out how long he could hold off on the "plan." Maybe some of these people would clear out by then. There was Miss Patty and Babette by the window, Lulu and Kirk in the corner, Taylor and Andrew at the counter discussing something, and Luke swore he saw his seventh grade teacher come in the door. _Ah geez._ He noticed Rory and Lane getting up from the table and he walked down to meet Lorelai at the register.

"Coffee to go?"

"No, but I might need something else."

"Donut?"

"Uh-uh," Lorelai shook her head, tossed her hair and made her way around the counter. Luke's hands were shaking as he moved to hug her but they steadied as he pulled her to him and his lips met hers. When they broke apart, there was complete silence in the diner, and Luke rolled his eyes but smiled at Lorelai.

"See you later, crazy lady," he whispered.

"Good luck. Call me if you need to yell at someone."

Luke smirked at her. "Alright, it's a deal. Bye."

Lorelai squeezed his hand before she headed out the door. On her way out, she could hear the sudden uproar and Luke yelling above the din, "Alright, enough. Shut up or I'll kick all of you out!" Taylor started to object but Luke just growled at him.

Rory and Lane were standing just outside and they laughed when they heard Luke.

"You! Just wait, both of you." Lorelai pouted.

"Until what? We're having secret liaisons with our local diner guys? That's okay, I'll wait for Dave."

"I may have a diner guy in my future, you never know," Rory said, still giggling.

"I thought we did well," Lorelai said, strolling off.

"Oh, you did!" Both Lane and Rory consoled Lorelai as they walked through the square. Rory and Lane were heading to her apartment, but they had plans to meet up for dinner.

"Al's!" Lorelai called as she waved goodbye.


	15. Part 15

**A/N: This piece will be 16 parts (so hang in there, it's almost over.) I hope you all have been enjoying it though. I've certainly had fun writing it. If the flashback at the end of this is too similar to the one in _The Good One_, my apologies. I didn't mean to infringe on anyone else's ideas. **

**Part 15**

Lorelai was slumped on the couch, flipping through a magazine and trying to ignore her stomach grumbling when she heard the front door open.

"Rory! I'm starving, what took you so long?"

"Hey, no complaining. I brought food." A distinctly male voice announced. It was Luke, standing in the foyer with a brown bag brimming with take-out cartons.

"Hey you," Lorelai said, getting up to greet him.

"Hey," Luke smiled, hugging her to him as he placed a light kiss on her lips. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag down and pulled her close again, this time for longer.

"Mmm, much better." Lorelai smiled. "Where's Rory?"

"At Lane's. She came in this afternoon and said I should do this. I dropped off some food for them."

"So this is what it's going to be like, huh?" Lorelai walked over the cabinet to find plates.

"Sick of me already?" Luke smirked as he unloaded cartons from the bag.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant." Lorelai replied.

Luke looked at her for a long second. "You aren't rethinking this, are you?"

"Luke!" Lorelai tried to act shocked.

"I've seen you run from other guys before, Lorelai. It's not hard to figure out."

"I don't want to fight, Luke. It's just Miss Patty came to the inn to smirk at me and Michel was inconsolable he was so thrilled about it all. It just _irritates_ me sometimes—I feel like I don't have a life of my own."

"Maybe it would help if we got out of this gossip mill every once in awhile then. Rory goes back to school in what? Another month? We'll go to New York that weekend. Or wherever you want to go."

"How about Boston? I know you're not crazy about New York." Luke nodded in agreement.

"And," Luke glanced down at his watch. "It's still early, what do you say we change and I'll pick you up in an hour."

Lorelai smiled at him, impressed with this new spur of the moment Luke. "Alright, where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret." He smirked, his eyes glittering. He packed the cartons back into the paper bag and shoved it in Lorelai's refrigerator with all the other leftovers.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai heard Luke return. "I'm upstairs!" She called. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Mom? It's me," Rory called listlessly.

"Oh hey hon," Lorelai appeared at the top of the stairs and was immediately worried at the sight of Rory's appearance. "What's wrong?"

Rory sank down onto the bottom stair. "I saw Dean."

Lorelai's heart dropped. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Did he see you?"

"Yes," Rory sighed deeply, but Lorelai could see the tears in her eyes. She sank beside her on the step and began rubbing her back. "And I had to stand there and make awkward conversation and jet lag is kicking in and I feel awful. It's like all those feelings are coming back, you know? Like all this time away really did nothing. I should have just stayed and let you take care of me—you always take care of me."

"Shhh," Lorelai soothed. "Rory, you're going to make yourself sick, you've got to stop."

But she couldn't. "And oh God, you're all dressed up! Luke was supposed to meet you here for dinner. Are you all going out?"

"Yeah, we were, but its fine. I can cancel."

"No, no, don't do that." Rory was sobbing by now. Lorelai managed to hoist her up and practically drag her down the hall to her room. She was coming back through the hallway to find some Kleenex when she heard the front door open. Luke entered, wearing a striped button up shirt and khakis. Lorelai almost melted on the floor.

"God, you look good."

"You look amazing." Luke's eyes swept over her.

Lorelai made a face. "I look half done." She finally found the Kleenex and turned back to Luke. "Hey," she whispered, drawing him close. "I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put this off. Rory just came back and she saw Dean. So it's kind of--"

Luke's face grew concerned as he listened to Lorelai. "No, no, it's fine. I completely understand. Make sure Rory's okay, we can do this another time."

"Thank you," Lorelai breathed. "I'm really sorry you got all dressed up. You really do look great."

"So do you," Luke smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss across Lorelai's lips. He squeezed her hand. "She'll be okay."

Lorelai nodded. "Thanks." Luke waved as he headed back out the door.

"Was that Luke? Mom, you should go, I'll be fine. I—"

"Rory, I know you want to take care of yourself, but calm down. Luke and I canceling plans is not a big deal." She handed her daughter a wad of tissues. After Rory had calmed down some, Lorelai asked her what Dean had said.

"He just said, 'Hey, when did you get back?' So I asked how he knew I was out of town and he said he'd heard it from Lane and other people. He apologized and said he hoped I hadn't left on account of him. I don't think I said anything. So we just stood there and finally he said he was moving back to Chicago next month. He and Lindsay are separating."

"Did he tell--"

"No, he hasn't said a word about us to anyone. He just told her that things weren't working out and that he needed some time away." Rory took another deep breath, her body shaking with the threat of more tears. "But I kind of felt like he was getting away from me too, you know? I guess I did the same thing." Rory's voice was barely a whisper. She coughed.

"Want some water?"

"Cocoa?" Rory's eyes almost broke Lorelai's heart. They were the same sad eyes from Rory's childhood—whenever Rory did something bad or was feeling guilty, Lorelai remembered those big blue eyes staring up at her, probably hoping she wouldn't yell.

"Of course," Lorelai brushed a hair back from Rory's face and went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

Rory came to stand by the door. "Thanks mom." She dropped into one of the chairs nearby. "So how is Luke?"

Lorelai shook her head at Rory's selflessness. "He's fine."

"I just thought it might be weird for him since the whole town knows."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side; he hadn't even said anything about it. "He didn't say much about it. But Luke's been...really great these past couple months. He's just always there for me."

Rory nodded. "He always has been. For both of us."

Lorelai passed Rory a mug of steaming cocoa. "Yeah, he has."

Rory looked down. "Does he know—about me? Does he think I'm awful?"

_You know I care about Rory more than I do myself_. Luke's words hit Lorelai suddenly and it took all she had not to break down in front of her daughter. "Of course not, Rory. Luke would never think of you like that. He's been worried about you. And about me—he kept asking about you when you were gone. I think he's missed you this year."

That elicited a small smile from Rory. They sat in silence as they each finished their cocoa.

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright, sweetheart. If you need me during the night--"

"I know. Thanks mom." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a long hug and then wandered to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Lorelai sighed, rinsed out the mugs and headed upstairs, where she wiped off her makeup and changed into cotton shorts and a tank top. Before climbing into bed, she opened her closet and found one of Luke's flannel shirts. She wrapped it in her hands, pressing her face into the soft fabric. The smells of him were almost gone but she could still detect the lingering odor of his cologne.

_Rory, stop running, the ducks will still be there! But Rory didn't listen and the flustered Lorelai took a few half-hearted trods to catch up. Rory rounded the corner and Lorelai heard the squealing of tires. Oh God. Her heart dropped like a rock and she froze for a second on the sidewalk. When she rounded the curb, however, Luke was holding Rory's hand, brushing off her knees. _

_What happened? Lorelai rushed up to them. Did you run out in the road? Lorelai asked Rory, whose blue eyes were full of tears. She didn't respond. _

_She just fell, Luke replied. The car wasn't that close to her but I guess they were worried they were. He knocked the caked gravel from Rory's knees and blew on her scrapes. _

_Thank God. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, she just got ahead of me. Lorelai's breathing was finally slowing down. _

_No problem, Luke shrugged. I've got band-aids inside if you need one, Luke offered. _

_Um, sure. Thanks. Lorelai picked up Rory and followed him back into the diner. She vaguely remembered coming in years before but she couldn't remember why. _

_Luke returned with a plain band-aid. Sorry, he apologized to Rory. I guess you like Sesame Street or something on yours. _

_I'm too old for Sesame Street, Rory replied precociously. _

_How old are you again? Luke smoothed the band-aid across her knee and looked up at Rory. _

_Six. Mommy says I look little for my age. But I've lost five teeth already!_

_Wow, that's a lot. Will you get anymore?_

_Rory laughed. Of course, silly. You have two sets of teeth. A baby set and an adult set. I guess I'm not a baby anymore. _

_Don't rush things kid, Lorelai told her, scooping her up off the stool. Thanking Luke again, she ducked her head as she carried Rory the rest of the way to the pond to feed the ducks. The next day while she was at work, someone delivered a bag of food to the front desk. Inside, she found a note. "Thought Rory might need some cheering up. Drop by sometime. Luke." She smiled and went to surprise Rory with the burgers, fries and pie. _


	16. Part 16

**A/N: This is it. The end. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. But don't worry, I will be writing more GG fic, so you're not rid of me yet. **

**Part 16**

When Rory still hadn't gotten up by almost ten-thirty, Lorelai left a note on her door and headed to Luke's.

Lorelai was relieved to see that today would not be another production of Masterpiece Theater. The diner only held a few late Saturday morning customers. The bell tinkled and Luke looked up, his stern face relaxing.

"How's Rory?"

"She's...okay. She's been better."

"I'm sorry." Luke slid her a cup of coffee. "Hey, I have something for Rory. I meant to give it to her when she got back but I forgot."

"Oh Luke, you didn't have to do that." The smile Lorelai couldn't seem to hide had returned.

"It's no big deal. Its upstairs if you want to--"

"Oh! Yeah." Lorelai slipped off the stool and followed Luke up to his apartment. _Crank up the rumor mill_, she thought.

Luke pulled a book from his shelf—it was a navy hardback and the gilding on the front was fading but Lorelai could still make out the title. "Little Women. How did you know this was one of her favorites?"

Luke blushed. "I guessed. When you came in with Sookie and Rory one day, she could barely put it down. And a couple years later, she was reading it again. So it made sense."

Lorelai was truly touched at Luke's keen observation. "That's amazing. I can't believe you remembered that--" The words caught in her throat and she shook her head in amazement.

"I got you a little something too." He handed her a small box. She opened it carefully; inside was a gorgeous silver necklace with a small heart charm made out of blown glass.

"Luke, it's beautiful." Tears crept into the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what to say. Thank you." She breathed.

"One of Liz's friends made it. She said maybe I could find someone to give it to." Lorelai laughed. Luke took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. He pulled her towards him as he finished, kissing the hollow between her shoulder and neck. Lorelai sighed against him and turned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she murmured again into his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Luke replied. "Are we okay? You seemed a little out of sorts last night."

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai thought maybe he would have forgotten. "It's just a little overwhelming sometimes. This—us. Is that just me?"

"No," Luke shook his head. He had often felt like his relationship with Lorelai was too good to be true and would be cut short when he least expected it. But he had begun to realize that he (and Lorelai) really did control their own fate. Some cosmic force wasn't going to ruin their relationship, it was theirs for the taking.

"I just feel like—like I'm about to get squished by something huge and giant that I don't see coming--"

"You're afraid of Godzilla?"

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "No, I mean he's pretty scary but I guess—Rory's back and the town just found out—not to mention my mother knowing. For the past couple of months it was just us, and I'm a little nervous that it's too much at once. Am I crazy?"

"We'll be fine, Lorelai. I know it's not always easy, but you have me to talk to. I want you to be able to talk to me."

Lorelai nodded gratefully. "I will. Promise," she whispered. "I did pretty well right now, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Luke agreed, drawing her closer and rubbing her arms.

"So we better get back. Don't want to start any more rumors." Luke laughed at that and they headed back downstairs.

Lorelai was sitting out on the porch steps when Luke pulled up. Dressed in star pajama pants and a yellow shirt that read _East End Club_, she greeted Luke with a kiss.

"You came."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Luke frowned.

"Because when we watched _Casablanca_ you were all grumpy and well—yourself. And you were all paranoid about me watching you--"

"Actually that was pretty cute."

Lorelai sighed against him. "I can't believe you never told me these things."

"And if I had told you that you were gorgeous, would you have fallen at my feet?"

Lorelai batted her eyelashes. "You think I'm gorgeous, you think I'm sexy, you want to love me...." Luke looked lost.

Exasperated, Lorelai left him standing in the foyer. "Next movie night we're watching _Miss Congeniality_."

"And tonight?"

"Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" Lorelai said in a high pitched voice.

"_The Graduate_?"

"Have you seen it?" Lorelai looked disappointed.

Luke shook his head. "Just that line. And 'Plastics.'"

"Wow, so you did pay attention in pop culture 101." Lorelai laughed.

"Where's Rory?" Luke glanced over his shoulder down the hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"In Hartford. With my mother." Lorelai rolled her eyes and cocked her head, thinking. "Well, my parents presumably. I don't know."

"So you don't know if they're back together?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head.

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"It'll get better I hope." She put on the brave face he had seen her wear so many times. "But I still have Rory. And you," she added, snuggling next to him on the couch. Luke stroked circles on her arm with his thumb as the Simon and Garfunkel opening song started the movie.

"This is good," Luke murmured a little while later.

"What? The movie? It's not to the best part yet." Lorelai frowned.

"No, this. Us." He smiled down at her. She snuggled a little bit closer and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Luke planted a kiss on the top of her head and they went back to watching the movie. But Lorelai couldn't stop thinking of their conversation. It had always seemed to her that one part of her life was missing—she had a wonderful relationship with her daughter, she had somewhat repaired her relationship with her parents, she had a successful business, but she'd never had someone around to really support her and tell her he needed her or appreciated her. It was surprising how Luke filled that role. She couldn't even remember what it had been like before Luke, but then she realized that she'd had him in her life for years, and even before they were "together" he had told her how amazing she was and how she could raise a kid and open the inn and anything else she tried. And she liked it. Even if she couldn't be assured that the inn would bring in a profit this year or that her parents were getting along, she had this. She had Luke.


End file.
